The Distance a Raindrop Falls
by Atomic Kokoro
Summary: Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, their fates free from another, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war and finds them true peace in themselves, in others, and in the past.
1. Chapter 1: After The Thrill Is Gone

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

It's a way of how I think Durarara! will end and a way to express my _own_ adventure in the Durarara! world while still staying true to the Anime.

Let's see how this goes, cause I did my homework and I might confuse you guys a bit with the locations and stuff, so, yeah.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

**After The Thrill Is Gone**

Life still goes on.

Even after the adventure or the thrill or the excitement, war, fighting is all over, we still go on. No matter what pain has been brought to us or what exhaustion we may feel. Still, we should live life to the fullest and enjoy it while we still can because, eventually, we will die.

It took Mikado Ryūgamine five years to realize this, and all too late is to say for certain. We will start at the beginning, where our twenty-one-year-old was sitting before his large, white computer desktop. Old fashioned and quite rusty, but it still worked like it should, humming like a bee on a hot summer's day.

Summer had long gone and winter snow blanketed itself on towers, buildings, and roads. Bridges, homes, and people themselves. It was chilly in Ikebukuro that day. Quiet, still, like the shimmering snow under the high lamps.

Almost nothing had changed. But, in a way, a lot still did.

…

_Mikado's Apartment; Shinbashi, Minato_

_November 31, 2015, 9:12 PM_

The snow finally broke sound, crunching as it was walked over by Ikebukuro's people. One young man stood under the street light and looked up through the snowflakes on his eyelashes to the fifth floor. The only light still on, second from the left.

Mikado ran a hand through his midnight hair, stressed and unsure how to explain the words written on his screen. He didn't understand what he was reading, and help would be required soon enough. Unfortunately, there was no wireless internet available in his apartment. A trip to the nearest McDonald's would do the trick.

The buzzer sounded, the equivalent of a doorbell, and Mikado jumped. He wasn't expecting any guests. His trip to the Micky D's would have to wait.

He wandered to his door and clicked the button beside it. "Come in," he said and held a second button to unlock the door all the way downstairs. He counted to ten and let the button go. Mikado sat back down on his couch and waited for his visitor to come to the door.

After a few moments, there was a musical knocking on the door in contrast the darkness and silence of the rash apartment. Mikado opened his door and beam at his visitor. Masaomi smiled. He didn't beam anymore like he used to before, but he still smiled and his eyes shinned everyday.

"Hey, Masaomi!" Mikado chirped, opening the door slightly wider so the blond could step in. Under the light, Mikado could see Masaomi's dark brown roots and chuckled at how Masaomi _still_ kept his hair dyed after all this time. What Masaomi found odd about Mikado was how deep his voice had gotten over the years. "What brings you here?" sounded like a strong man chuckling at a willing, hopeful apprentice.

"What, I need a reason to see my best friend?" Masaomi laughed, sitting on Mikado's couch. "Nice place. Better than the one by Sunshine Sixty, for sure."

Mikado and Anri decided to move in together, somewhere in east Shinbashi, Minato. The two boys almost lived an hour away now, and Mikado found it depressing he hardly saw his best friend anymore. It became the new normal, however, fairly quickly.

Masaomi was living with Saki at his old place by the HWV in Ikebukuro but they were planning to move to Harajuku in Shibuya simply because of the shopping district. Masaomi didn't object because it was closer to Shinbashi than Ikebukuro was which was going to be a nice change for both boys have hang out time again together.

However, since Ikebukuro was so far away, Mikado knew Masaomi didn't come all that way for a simple drop in. He didn't press for answers. They almost never did.

Mikado sat back down on his computer desk and leaned his chin in palm. "You don't need a reason to see me," he said. "but you need a reason to come to Shinbashi."

Masaomi simply shrugged and laid on his stomach. "Meh," he muttered, ignoring the implied question. "What were you doing?"

The raven spun around on his chair and looked at his computer screen. "Working on a report," he said.

Masaomi frowned and turned onto his back. "Every time I come here, you are working on _something_ for collage," Mikado was going to collage to become a doctor, for whatever reason Masaomi didn't know. He worked hard and he seemed to always be busy with collage, even if nothing was due. Masaomi didn't even know where the collage was. "but I need the internet, so I gotta head down to McDonald's for that free wifi."

"Oh," Masaomi said suddenly, pulling out his phone. "no. Wait. Here." He pressed a few buttons and walked to computer, clicking here and there until the internet popped up and set on the Google Homepage.

"How...?"

"Simple," Masaomi replied, setting his phone beside Mikado's modem. "I made my phone a wi-fi hotspot."

Mikado nodded in understand and started clicking a few buttons, searching up what he wanted, while Masaomi disappeared into the kitchen. It was something that was always allowed in their homes. Of course, Mikado always asked to eat something but Masaomi just left him to find what he wanted in the kitchen while he used the bathroom.

"So," Masaomi sighed, pouring himself some water and pulling a bag of chips from the cupboard. "where has the ever-beautiful Anri disappeared to?"

Mikado shrugged, typing. "Out," he simply replied.

Masaomi raised an eyebrow and clicked on the TV set, switching on the news. Mikado suspiciously glance at Masaomi from his peripheral vision as the news castor began to speak. "...again, by stopping two thugs robbing a convenience store last night. Some say it's the Black Rider, some say it's the Slasher. Some believe it's both."

The blond had heard enough and switched off the TV. "I've know for a while," he said, then frowned. "I hope Anri doesn't get hurt."

Mikado shook his head. "She'll be fine." Masaomi held back a glare and popped open the bag of chips. "You can go if you like," Mikado said after a moment. "I'll just be working on my report all night, so you'll get bored."

Masaomi frowned and munched on a chip. "Is something wrong?"

Mikado was quiet for a moment, maybe concentrating on his report or maybe not, before he finally turned to Masaomi. "No," he said. "nothing."

The blond bit his lip and looked away. It seemed like Mikado was too late to reply. It was quiet, the water dripping in the kitchen, clocks ticking away on walls. There was a moment of silence. Masaomi opened his mouth, but he had no chance to speak as the buzzer rang through the apartment.

"It's Anri," Mikado said monotonically, getting up and holding the button that opened the locked door downstairs. Masaomi shut his mouth, sighed, and sat back down on the couch, munching away on his open bag of chips, flicking on the TV and watching the news.

It wasn't long before Anri came up. She opened the door and walked in, seeing the two boys doing their own thing. "I'm home," she said quietly. Masaomi took a small glance and ended up staring at her. She was dressed entirely in black, in a hooded sweater and a small skirt. It was different to see her in, even as she had grown into a lovely young lady, the rest of her body finally catching up to her chest size. "Oh, hello, Masaomi."

She must have sensed the tense atmosphere in the room because her voice seemed quieter than usual. She undid the buckles on her boots and set them beside Mikado's shoes. "Good day, Anri," Masaomi replied when he realized he was too busy staring.

Anri gave him a small, forced smile before disappearing into the bedroom behind him. Masaomi glanced at Mikado, who was focused on his report. Masaomi stood, sighed, and decided it was time to leave.

…

_Masaomi's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_November 31, 2015, 1:04 AM_

It took Masaomi two train rides to get back to Ikebukuro. He thought about walking around the streets a bit, but he remembered Saki would be waiting for him with supper on the table. It might have been cold by then, but that was what the microwave was for.

He hurried home, walking as though he had a purpose, and surprised Saki with his sudden entrance. The brunette turned at the sound of the door opening and closing then continued to take his dinner plate and throw it in the microwave for a quick thirty seconds. "Welcome home," she said.

Masaomi walked into the kitchen and caught her gray gaze. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

…

There is a new normal, unlike the one you are used to seeing here in Ikebukuro.

For instance, the Russia Sushi Shop closed three years ago. Simon, who had been laid off, worked for a coworker of Tom's as a bodyguard and protector. He did his job well, however did not enjoy the job due to the amount of violence that seemed to have to come with it.

Kyohei, Walker, Erika, and Saburo were no longer seen together around Ikebukuro. Instead, Kyohei helped lead the Dollars in Mikado's absence. Walker and Erika disappeared together to America to get married and settle down. Simply, Saburo went off and lived the life he had in mind with a clean slate to his hands. Seiji and Mika had the ending they wanted, disappearing to another city to also be wedded.

However, the greatest change to you may be Izaya and Shizuo. When they passed each other on the street, they didn't try to kill each other. Instead, they simply walked passed. The rage and the want for the other to be dead still burned, but something five years ago changed them.

Izaya didn't show up much in Ikebukuro anymore. He stayed in Shinjuku and most people forgot about him by the end of the second year.

No one really kept track of what he did anymore. No one really kept track of anyone. There was no need to. There was peace. A life these people wanted to live. The intertwined fates free from each other after the war.

Until five years later.

This is the story of the end.

The _true_ end.

And the next beginning.

…

**After Notes**

The beginning of the end. Did these twists ensnare you? Was that the right word? Hello if I know!

And thanks to XoXBloodyAliceT.T for the help!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	2. Chapter 2: Colorful Mind

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, stuff happened.

This chapter, I changed up my writing style to that similar of Markus Zusak's in _The Book Thief_, just to try something new. Izaya is amazing in this...but he's so not in character. Or maybe he is? I don't know.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 2**

**Colorful Mind**

_Somewhere in Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 1, 2015, 12:17 PM_

The city still hadn't seemed to change too much in the passed five years, aside from it's greatest legends and stories coming to a close, to a peace, to an end.

Snowflakes floated on gentle winds, cold yet kind. The crowds on the sidewalk were thinner than in the summer months and walking down the streets was easier than before. There was no sound of snow crunching between feet and sidewalk as it had already been flattened twice over more, thrice, millions of times before he began to walk over the streets.

Masaomi stopped where he was and took the time to look up at the white, cloudy sky. His blue coat was almost too heavy for this weather. It didn't seem that cold. He tilted his head as though puzzled by it's existence. In a strange way, he sort of was. He was contemplating more than just the sky's existence.

What of his own? If there was nothing to do anymore, then why do they still live?

…

_*A Strange Sort Of Wonder*_

_In Shinbashi, Mikado was wondering a very similar question but his eyes were glued to a house fly walking along his TV set. It dragged his attention from the screen behind it as it danced around, entranced by the colors on the screen._

_What did the world look like to the small house fly? Why did it live? Where would it go in the end?_

_Mikado pushed away these thoughts and focused on the program showing on his TV set. He didn't realize Anri was behind him._

…

The blond sighed, dropped his gaze to the ground, and started walking again. His hair had finally grown down to the end of his nose, tickling his cheeks in the quiet winter breeze. Maybe he would need a haircut soon...

He glanced up for a moment. He wasn't sure why. Something had compelled him to. And, when he did, he saw a man looking up at the sky as he did. At first, Masaomi didn't recognize him. The man was dressed in a red jacket, a bright, bold color uncommonly seen in Ikebukuro.

Masaomi blinked and the man looked down. For a moment, Masaomi felt shock. Not the horrified kind of shock, but the surprised, mystified sort of shock. The man in the bright red jacket was Izaya Orihara.

Of course, the physical change was much but it was noticeable. He didn't seem as mischievous as he used to or seem as all knowing as he could have been. Instead, he always seemed a little sad, a little hopeless. His eyes gave it away, but everything else was poker.

"Izaya," Masaomi said, white mist seeping through his teeth as his breath. "What are you doing here in Ikebukuro?"

Izaya gave a small smile and looked up at the apartment building. Or was he looking at the sky? "How far do you think rain falls?" he asked.

Masaomi was confused. He stood beside Izaya and also looked up at the sky. "Rain?" he repeated. "Don't you think that's a little out of season?"

There was a slight pause. "They say the rain comes from the heavens," the raven muttered, almost awed. "Do you think that if there really is a heaven, they send rain and snow as a gift? After all, rain and snow is very pure...isn't it? One of the cleanest forms of water."

Masaomi nodded slowly. "I think so," he said. "What brings this up?"

There was hesitation. Izaya looked down and sighed. "No reason," he replied, sounding defeated. "Just...curious." And with that, he continued on his way, the opposite direction Masaomi was headed. Masaomi watched him disappear in the crowd.

He looked back up at the apartment building. There was something important about this, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Shaking his head, he continued on his way.

…

*_Two Funny Facts*_

_One: Shizuo was also watching the sky._

_Two: Shinra and Celty used to live in that apartment building._

…

_Somewhere in Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 1, 2015, 12:19 PM_

Shizuo, who had been looking at the sky (or, more precise, Shinra's apartment building), turned at the call of his name. Tom motioned for him to come over to him and a client, which he did. "He, here, says he won't be able to pay his debt."

Shizuo sighed.

…

_*One Last Thing*_

_Shizuo cut his hair short._

…

He glared at the client until the client realized who was standing before him. "Y-You wouldn't..." the client whispered. "You can't."

Shizuo fixed his glasses and gave the client a heated glare. "Do you wanna bet?"

The man hastily payed his debt and walked away. Shizuo didn't need to get violent. In fact, he hadn't been all that violent in the last three months.

He was very proud of himself.

But he was still depressed.

…

_Kyohei's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_November 27, 2015, 8:45 PM_

New members joined. Many left. It was amazing how quickly the URL and Password for the Dollars site was passed around. It was amazing how quickly members easily came and left.

Kyohei stared at his phone a lot of the days, watching the Dollar's forums grow with new topics and arguments and debates. In the end, he wrote, _Why does it matter? We all will end up in same place anyway._

Most fights ended on that note.

…

_Forum Topic: New Legend?_

_Posted: November 27, 2015, 8:46 PM_

_Last Post: November 27, 2015, 8:56 PM_

_Kogane, 8:46 PM: Did you hear about that new hero who has been hanging around Shinbashi?_

_MONTA, 8:46 PM: Hero? No, I don't think I have._

_Kogane, 8:46 PM: Yeah, man. She's totally wicked._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:47 PM: She? How do you know it's a she?_

_Kogane, 8:48 PM: Her chest. ;3_

_MONTA, 8:48 PM: When did this rumor start up?_

_Kogane, 8:48 PM: Dunno. About three years ago, I guess._

_MONTA, 8:49 PM: Really? I think this is the first time it's ever been brought up._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:49 PM: On this site? Um, no. It's been in a few topics, I think._

_Kogane, 8:51 PM: I think the first time I heard of her was here on the Dollars site._

_MONTA, 8:51 PM: What does she do?_

_ayame43, 8:51 PM: thu cops job_

_Kogane, 8:52 PM: Yeah. That pretty much sums it up._

_MONTA, 8:52 PM: You mean stop bank robberies, save hostages, deactivate bombs? All that?_

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:53 PM: That is what they are saying._

_ayame43, 8:53 PM: and all the smll stuff, 2, like cats frm trees n lttl kidz w/ scraped knees._

_MONTA, 8:53 PM: That sounds interesting._

_Kogane, 8:53 PM: It's nice to know someone does everything, big and small._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:55 PM: Too bad she isn't in Ikebukuro._

_MONTA, 8:55 PM: Yeah, but what would there to be done here, other than kids with scraped knees._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:56 PM: Well, for starters, she could stop that new gang that has started up._

_MONTA, 8:56 PM: New gang?_

…

_Masaomi's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 1, 2015, 2:56 PM_

Saki was waiting for Masaomi to come home. He was taking longer than usual, especially for a trip to the store. She clicked on the radio and listened to the music and commercials while she cleaned up the place to calm her anxieties.

Even after five years – five years since he fought, five years since they got back together – those two years spent fighting and wishing and praying for a better day still tormented her. If anything happened to her Masaomi now, she would be damned.

Sighing, she looked up.

Everyone seemed to have been doing that a lot, lately.

…

**After Notes**

Everyone is looking up. Who is looking at the sky? Who is looking at a goal? Who knows.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Review button is right there! Anonymous reviews welcome, ideas welcome. Anything, really, is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Mirror

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, everyone looked up.

This chapter, I shall continue my Markus Zusak theme, simply because it worked last chapter.

Also, if you can name the bands who played the songs as the chapter titles, I will be impressed. And I didn't clarify, but the forum Kyohei is in is actually four days _before_ the first chapter. Sorry if I confused any of you.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**Mirror**

_Forum Topic: New Legend?_

_Posted: November 27, 2015, 8:46 PM_

_Last Post: November 27, 2015, 9:01 PM_

_MONTA, 8:56 PM: New gang?_

_Kogane, 8:56 PM: Do you never watch the new posts? Man..._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:57 PM: They are this new gang that wear green. They call themselves the Evergreens. Funny name, isn't it?_

_MONTA, 8:57 PM: The Evergreens?_

_Kogane, 8:57 PM: Yeah. I don't really know what their game is. They haven't done anything yet. I have no idea who their gang leader is, but I'm sure once the gang starts acting out, he will step forward._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:57 PM: Where did they come from again? Harajuku?_

_Kogane, 8:58 PM: Something like that. Somewhere in Shibuya._

_MONTA, 8:58 PM: Shibuya... I think a friend of mine is moving there this month._

_Kogane, 8:58 PM: They might wanna head somewhere else, like Meguro. I've heard good things about there lately. Or maybe he should just move out of Tokyo in general. The Evergreens are a huge gang._

_MONTA, 8:59 PM: How big?_

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 8:59 PM: Really, really big._

_Kogane, 9:00 PM: Most of Central Tokyo._

_Kogane, 9:01 PM: Maybe the Dollars should do something..._

…

_Nirakawa Street; Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 2, 2015, 9:47 AM_

Mikado knew about the Evergreens long before they were mentioned on the Dollars' site. He saw them wandering the streets of Shinbashi almost anywhere he went. At first, he never really took notice to them. Color gangs were something from five years ago.

But they were becoming more frequently seen. More people talked about them. More people grew worried. They hadn't done anything yet. They just kept growing and growing until every corner had four or five of them, standing around, talking.

"Deja Vu," Mikado whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" Anri asked, leaning forward to hear him better.

Mikado blinked and turned to Anri, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Oh, nothing!" he laughed. "Just thinking out loud, that's all."

The young woman watched the male for a moment, searching for any signs of lies, then simply let it pass and smiled a bit. "Alright," she said. "I have work in an hour. Do you think you could walk me there?" She was all dressed for work in a white pencil skirt and blouse. She looked cold, so Mikado gave her his jacket.

Mikado's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Of course!" he chirped. They walked for almost forty-five minutes, doing nothing more than talking, and they arrived at the large office building Anri was currently working at. "Have a good day."

"Thank you," Anri replied. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, his face flavored red when she pulled away. "You have some..." She traced her hand along her cheek until Mikado decided to touch his jawline.

"Ah, whoa!" he gasped, tiny hairs prickling along his jaw line. "Should I shave it?"

Anri shook her head. "No," she said lightly. "It's a nice change. Keep it, for now." She smiled one last time and disappeared into the business building.

Mikado held a small smile, hand still on his cheek until he realized he probably looked like an idiot and brought his hand down. She had walked in with his jacket but he didn't mind. He was warm, still. He would be fine on his way back home.

…

_Somewhere in Shinbashi, Minato_

_November 27, 2015, 6:21 PM_

Three days before, the first time Masaomi had visited Mikado's new home in Shinbashi, he had been in town for another reason that to see Mikado.

He had heard of the Evergreens from Kyohei, who had heard of them over the Dollars forum. Masaomi had a bad feeling and decided to check them out in Shinbashi to make sure they weren't causing any trouble. A few former Yellow Scarves lived there, and he decided to ask a small favor of them.

"I need you to make sure those guys in green don't mess up the city," he said, his voice deeper and lower than normal. "If they do anything strange or weird, contact me. Tell the others if you can." The Yellow Scarves nodded and were about to close the door when Masaomi stopped them one last time. "And," he added. "don't wear yellow."

…

_Izaya's Apartment; Somewhere in Shinjuku_

_December 2, 2015, 6:45 PM_

There was a problem with the Evergreens. The problem was that they were much older than the color gangs in the war five years ago. They were ranging between nineteen and twenty-three. If they got out of hand, they would cause serious trouble.

Izaya knew this, but he had no interest. Lately, he hadn't any interest in anything. The pieces of the game he played five years ago were still laying on his desk. His computer was open to a page on Tokyo's latest news.

Namie had done all of her work. She turned, ready to leave, and stopped. Izaya simply stared out his window, watching people walk by below. He was probably wondering what they were doing, where they were going, what they were feeling, and why.

She stared at him for a moment, then turned and left the apartment.

Izaya didn't look away.

…

_Forum Topic: New Legend?_

_Posted: November 27, 2015, 8:46 PM_

_Last Post: November 27, 2015, 9:02 PM_

_Kogane, 9:01 PM: Maybe the Dollars should do something..._

_MONTA, 9:01 PM: The Dollars should wait for the right moment. The Evergreens haven't done anything yet. There is no reason to attack and there is no point in starting another war._

_DaiyamondoGirl6, 9:02 PM: I guess he's right..._

_Kogane, 9:02 PM: Alright. The Dollars will do something when the Evergreens do something they shouldn't._

_Kogane, 9:02 PM: And then we'll pound them!_

…

_*A Fever of Doubt*_

_Kyohei didn't think the Dollars would win._

…

_Mikado's Apartment; Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 2, 2015, 9:23 PM_

Two days after Masaomi's visit, December 2nd, Mikado had another surprise visit.

The buzzer rang. Mikado had been working on a project for collage and jumped when it echoed through his apartment. Anri wasn't supposed to be home yet. Was it Masaomi again?

"Come in," he said, pushing the button to unlock the door. He sat back at his computer, typed a few more words, and waited for his visitor to come.

A knock finally came at the door and Mikado swung it open. "Hello," he said before recognizing who it was.

"Hi," a pepper responded cheerfully. "Good to see you again!"

Mikado blinked twice. "Aoba?"

Aoba smiled and folded his hands in front of him. "Yup!" he chirped. "The one and only!"

"What brings you here?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Evergreens!" he said, jumping straight to the point. Mikado nodded. "Let's bring the Blue Squares back," he continued. "Just in case."

…

_Forum Topic: Another War?_

_Posted: December 5, 2015, 3:29 AM_

_Last Post: December 5, 2015, 3:34 AM_

_SunshineSign, 3:29 AM: Do you think there is going to be another gang war? This one might be as big as Tokyo!_

_MONTA, 3:29 AM: What?_

_Kogane, 3:29 AM: Oh, look! It's Mr. Never-Informed._

_MONTA, 3:30 AM: Why do you think there would be another gang war?_

_SunshineSign, 3:30 AM: All sorts of color gangs are everywhere. Even the Dollars are on their toes. The Yellow Scarves, the Blue Squares, the Evergreens, they are everywhere!_

_MONTA, 3:30 AM: We don't need another gang war in Ikebukuro, let alone Tokyo._

_Kogane, 3:31 AM: I'll never forget that massacre. It was crazy. People in jail, people in the hospital. Man, even people six-feet-under. It was scary, man, and that was only with three gangs. Now there are four..._

_SunshineSign, 3:31 AM: Do you think the Yellow Scarves, the Blue Squares, and the Dollars are going to band together to defeat the Evergreens if a war breaks out? Wouldn't that be so cool!_

_MONTA, 3:32 AM: I don't want a war to happen. I've had my fair share of them._

_Kogane, 3:32 AM: Wuss._

_SunshineSign, 3:32 AM: Actually, MONTA is right. A gang war now and it would last until the New Year. It would be a terrible way to spend the Winter Holidays..._

_Kogane, 3:33 AM: It's Ikebukuro. What do you expect?_

_SunshineSign, 3:33 AM: A few more wishes granted, a few more peaceful days, and a bit more kindness at least for Christmas._

_Kogane, 3:33 AM: Are you crazy?_

_SunshineSign, 3:34 AM: I guess a little hope is too much to ask for._

_Kogane, 3:34 AM: Merry Christmas._

…

**After Notes**

Oooh! What shall happen?

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, stuff happened.

This chapter, read to find out! I have added the little Time Frame things at the beginning because there is a lot of jumping around and stuff. _So_, now this will be less confusing, maybe. I'll edit the earlier chapters for this, too.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Talk**

_34 Takeshita Street; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 13, 2015, 7:36 PM_

It was two weeks into December and there was still no change.

Everyone was waiting for the Evergreens to make change, but not a word was breathed of their wrongdoings, if any at all.

"Maybe they are just a gang of people who want to hang out," Saki suggested at the dinner table. They were living somewhere else, now, in a bigger apartment than before. The food on their table was fancier than normal as it was their first night there and Saki wanted to celebrate by making a special dinner, as she had been learning the culinary arts on the internet. "Like the Dollars, or the Yellow Scarves."

Masaomi shrugged and popped some fresh sushi in his mouth. "Perhaps," he suggested. "but a new color gang doesn't usually end well..."

"It's been five years," Saki sighed, setting down her chopsticks. "I think everything will be okay."

The blond shook his head. "We can't be too careful," he said, swallowing his sushi. "We need to be prepared, just in case anything happens. And, if anything _does_ happen, we'll be able to protect Tokyo from any-"

"Just _stop it_!"

Masaomi looked up suddenly. Saki gripped her napkin with a white knuckle, trying her hardest not to cry, trying to keep herself in check. "Saki?" Masaomi ventured. "Is something wrong?"

Saki shook her head. "Don't fight," she cried. "Please don't fight! I almost lost you so many times years before, and this...this new gang... It's so large! Masaomi, what if they _do_ decided to attack Tokyo? What if they _do_ wreck havoc in Japan? Masaomi, you can't stop them. Not you, not the Dollars, not even with the Blue Squares by your side."

Masaomi watched her for a moment then smiled nervously, even if the situation wasn't funny. There was disbelief, and he didn't know how to express it. "Saki..." he whispered. "What-"

"If you do this," Saki continued quietly. She shook her head. "This is going to be _worse_ than five years ago." She looked up and stared him in the eye. "Five years ago, there were teenagers looking for their place in the world. Now, these are people who have _chosen_ this as their place in the world." Masaomi stared back. "If you do this...you will die."

…

_Variety Convenience Store; Shinbashi, Minato_

_November 28, 2015, 11:56 PM_

She didn't have an animus like Celty did. Shooter went with Celty, leaving Anri without any amazing mode of transportation for any quick get away. But, then again, when a situation just happened whenever it did, she wouldn't need transportation. The shadows of the night was good enough, but the heavy, reusable grocery bag would going to be annoying to carry.

Little did she know, her heroic act of the night would be caught on camera and shown to the news, which Masaomi and Mikado would see the very next day, when Masaomi visited Mikado for the first time. It was also the very same day the Yellow Scarves started back up. Two days before Aoba's surprise visit.

She had simply gone for milk on her way home from work, recalling that morning Mikado complained about the lack of milk for his cereal. Figuring he would enjoy some milk that night, she asked the cab driver to drop her off at the Variety Convenience. It was only a block or so away from her apartment so she could walk back.

The cab driver took off down the street and Anri went inside the convenience store. She smiled and waved at the cashier, who was dozing off. She went the back of the store to where the milk was.

At that moment, three young men in green slammed the door open, startling the cashier awake, and walked in, laughing and pushing each other. One man stormed up the counter and slammed a gun on the table. "If you don't want to die," he said. "give us the money."

The last two boys began to raid the convenience shelves for what they wanted while the cashier handed over the cash.

Anri, who was watching the thing unfold, sighed. She reached into her reusable grocery bag and pulled out a helmet; a yellow helmet with cat-like ears and a black visor. She threw the bag on the floor and pulled out the Saika from under her sleeve.

"Hey! Free slushies!" one of the men laughed, running to the back where the slushie machine was. That was the time Anri chose to attack. She leaped forward and swung her sword at the man. He, unsuspecting it, was hit. It was a deep but non-lethal scratch across his arm.

He yelped, jumping back. Blood seeped down into his clothes and looked up at the girl. She was dressed in a black hoodie and a short skirt. Red eyes glowed from behind the helmet, the sword glinting in the light. "Oh, crap..." he whispered. "It's...her!"

The three men looked at each other, dropped what was in their arms, and ran out the door in fear, crying out and afraid. Anri sighed and set the sword back under her sleeve. She went back to the milk section, picked up her reusable grocery bag, and grabbed a bag of milk. She returned to the front and dropped off a bit of change on the front desk and left the convenience store.

The cashier was baffled.

…

_Sunshine Sixty; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 15, 2015, 3:47 PM_

Izaya was back in Ikebukuro once more. He was staring at the sky. It was bitter out, cold with a high wind chill. But, still, he never faltered. He didn't stand out in his red coat as he did with his black fur one, but the bright colors did attract some attention.

Even the attention of Shizuo Heiwajima.

"What are you doing back here?" he growled, approaching Izaya from the side and dragging the red gaze down to his own. "Shouldn't you be back in Shinjuku?"

Izaya swayed a bit, turning to face Shizuo. He didn't look impressed, as though he was offered a deal not in his favor. "You know why I'm here," he said. "The Evergreens are rising up. They are everywhere in Shinjuku."

"Don't remind me," Shizuo muttered, lighting a cigarette. "They really piss me off."

Izaya have a small smile, one that anyone would recognize. "Is that so? That wouldn't be a first..."

"Shut up!" Shizuo snapped. "The only reason you aren't _dead_ right now is because-" He stopped suddenly and both looked away. Shizuo threw his cigarette on the ground, even though he had only one puff, and put it out. "Just leave," he growled. "I don't want to see you around here again."

Izaya said nothing. Shizuo turned and walked away, knowing his break was over and he needed to get back to Tom before he was late.

There was a moment of silence and Izaya looked back up again.

…

_*A Small, Impossible Truth*_

_Izaya was lonely._

…

_Red Moon Nightclub; Kabukicho, Shinjuku_

_December 16, 2015, 2:17 AM_

The first impression of the nightclub was heavy, pounding music and many young, drunk couples. There was a long line up, but Kyohei wasn't interested in going inside. He turned and looked down both ways of the street.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. The night was too cold for this. He didn't understand why they couldn't pick a warmer day, but, then again, it wouldn't matter as it would still be too cold at night. Kyohei sighed, a puff of white mist escaping his lips.

"Kyohei." Kyohei turned at the sound of his name. Masaomi's mouth and nose was hidden behind a white scarf, his black jack puffed up trying to keep himself warm. The blond lifted his mouth out from behind the scarf, never removing his hands from his pockets. "I'm glad you could make it."

Kyohei faced Masaomi. "Who else is coming?"

Masaomi shook his head. "Mikado couldn't make it." Kyohei lifted an eyebrow but Masaomi didn't speak about it. Instead, he said, "Anri had to work. It will be just us."

Kyohei nodded. "What's the plan?"

The blond finally pulled his hands out of his pockets. He was stupid not to have worn gloves, but Kyohei hadn't worn any either. Masaomi looked up at the top of the nightclub. "You said he lives on the top floor, right?"

"He might," Kyohei corrected. "That's what they said."

There was a moment of thinking, then Masaomi looked back at Kyohei. "We'll go in and ask him what his deal is," he said. "We'll find out if the Evergreens are really threatening or not. Do you have it?"

Kyohei nodded and he and Masaomi walked up to the bodyguard. The bodyguard looked at them, ready to turn them away, when Kyohei flashed him a card. The bodyguard nodded and let the men inside.

Lights of blue, red, and green flashed and dance music blared. It was hot and it smelled of beer and sweat. Somehow, it seemed all too familiar to Masaomi. He sighed.

Slowly, they began to squeeze between the people, who danced to some electronic beat neither knew or talked with friends with a beer in their hands. Kyohei stopped where he was and looked around. He spotted four guys in the corner with drinks in their hands, talking and laughing. He watched them for a moment, then proceeded to the back of the room.

Masaomi followed Kyohei, looking around often. Finally, he spotted some girls in the midst of removing their clothes. He stopped and whistled. "Masaomi!" Kyohei snapped. The blond quickly hurried to him. "Really? Five years, and you are _still_ watching girls?"

"Hey, hey!" Masaomi replied, lifting his hands in defense. "I'm a guy, alright! I have guy moments."

Kyohei rolled his eyes and turned to the back wall. Masaomi glanced over his shoulder to watch him open a door. "Is it up here?" Kyohei nodded. The door opened to a stairwell which the men began to climb.

"How's the girl?" Kyohei asked as they walked up the stairs.

Masaomi blinked. "Saki?" Kyohei nodded. "Good, I guess," he said. "She didn't want me to come tonight." Kyohei lifted an eyebrow, remaining silent. A cue to explain. Masaomi sighed. "She said that she was afraid that if this did break out in a gang war, that I would end up dead."

"But you still came."

"Yeah," Masaomi said. There was a clicking and Kyohei stopped, turning around. Masaomi held a small pistol in his hand and waved it a bit. "but I came prepared." Kyohei frowned but said nothing. They continued up to the second highest floor and walked into the hallway. "Which number is it?"

"Thirty-six, I think." The two men walked down the hall, watching the right side (as those were the even numbers) until they came to number thirty-six.

They hesitated and stared at the door for a moment. "What are you expecting?"

"Huh?"

Masaomi sighed. "What do you expect he'll be like? What do you expect to see when you walk in there?"

Kyohei shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Someone like Mikado lead the Dollars, so I guess anything is possible."

The blond nodded. Kyohei, without hesitation, reached up and knocked on the door. There was silence, then, "Come in!" Kyohei and Masaomi exchanged glances, then Masaomi opened the door. They stepped in and both cringed slightly.

A man no older than Masaomi was laying back on a chair, a European lady on his lap, half dressed. The man was smoking a cigar, which he tapped the ashes into an ash tray beside a half-empty beer bottle. "Who are you?" he purred.

The two visitors swallowed.

…

**After Notes**

Now we're actually going somewhere!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Storm

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, we met a man. Who is he? What do Masaomi and Kyohei want with him?

Well, all that will be answered this chapter! Wow. It took four chapters to get some suspense... Man, I suck at intros. At least it's a boring beginning, just like Durarara!. Ha! See? Still true to the Anime!

In this one, I made up Mikado's address cause I'm tired of looking up streets in Japan. I can't read Kanji. Google Maps! Why you no be in English?

By the way, I got tired of doing the song title thing cause finding those songs are hard. _So_, I just make up my own chapter titles. Yeah!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 5**

**Before The Storm**

_Dai-Ichi Hotel, Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 11:02 PM_

Saki paced outside the Dai-Ichi Hotel, chewing on her fingernails. Several men who passed her gave her a few funny looks and she was beginning to feel afraid. It was a cold night and she dressed appropriately. She loved her earmuffs especially, though.

Masaomi bought them for her.

She gave a half-groan, half-cry and spun around. "Hurry up," she whispered. Almost on cue, she heard someone approach her. Saki looked up and smiled. "Izaya..."

The half-smiling man tilted his head and nodded. "Good evening," he said quietly. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Saki nodded and the two proceeded inside. They found a booth in the back corner in the dining room. It would close in less than an hour, but that was all the time they needed. They quickly ordered a round of sushi as they removed their coats and set them on the seat beside them. There was a bit of silence before Izaya broke it. "What would you like to know first?" he asked.

Saki brushed some hair from her eyes. "I want to know if Masaomi will be okay." Izaya shifted, waiting for something more than that. Saki sighed. "He left about two hours ago to Kabukicho to meet with who he thinks is the leader of the Evergreens. Kyohei, Mikado, and Anri are with him, I think."

Izaya thought about it. "Kabukicho," he mused. "That's strange."

Saki blinked. "How?"

"The Evergreens started in Harajuku," he explained. "What would the leader be doing in Shinjuku?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm not sure," she replied. "He didn't tell me anything, other than Kyohei had gotten the information from the Dollars forum."

It was strange to Saki. She was used to talking with Izaya with a smile on her face, with his voice sly and expression knowing. Now, she was terrified and Izaya's voice was curious and expression unsure. Never before had Izaya looked unsure or confused, but he had been that way since the incident five years ago.

"It's hard to say if the information from the Dollars is reliable," Izaya said. "Masaomi might be hunting a duck on a wild goose chase."

"Will he be okay?"

Izaya hesitated. "It's hard to say," he replied. "but he did survive the war five years ago, so I don't see how he couldn't take care of himself five years later. Remember, Saki. He isn't the confused, helpless boy he was five years ago. He's a man and he certainly stronger."

Saki was shocked. He _almost_ sounded caring and he _almost_ sounded understanding. This wasn't the Izaya she knew. This was someone else. Someone who had lost something a long time ago. Someone who was trying to be someone else.

"Five years ago," Saki whispered. "what happened?"

Izaya frowned. "That," he said, his voice suddenly cold. "is none of your business."

Saki swallowed.

…

_39 Nakamura Street, Unit 42; Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 8:11 PM_

Mikado had been sitting, talking with Aoba about future plans when he received his text from Masaomi.

_555-823-9105_

_Masaomi Kida_

_Going to meet the leader of the Evergreens. Do you and Anri want to join us?_

Mikado didn't bother asking who was going or why. He bit his lip and looked back at Aoba, who was sitting on his couch. Aoba smirked as though he knew what Mikado's text was. Quickly, he replied a text answering he couldn't because he had a report and Anri had work.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mikado asked. "I don't want to provoke another war if we don't need one."

Aoba shook his head. "Mikado, what happened to your passion for something new? Some change? Some action?"

Mikado bit his lip. "I don't want a repeat of what happened five years ago," he answered. "I can find thrill another way."

There was a mocking laugh. "By studying medics in front of your computer all day?" Aoba laughed. "You must be out of your mind."

"I have a plan," Mikado replied. "It just takes time."

"Whatever," Aoba sighed, standing up. "You do things your way, and I'll do them mine."

Mikado jumped to his feet, his voice low and threatening. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing much," Aoba sighed. "I'm going to talk to a few of those Evergreen guys." He tossed a glance at Mikado. "Why don't you join me? It would be a nice change of scenery from your apartment."

Mikado hesitated. Then, finally, he nodded.

…

_Red Moon Nightclub; Kabukicho, Shinjuku_

_December 16, 2015, 2:23 AM_

Masaomi inhaled deeply, trying not to cough on the smoke that whiffed through the room. The man was wearing lime green wristbands and a confident smirk. Kyohei shifted his weight to the other foot. "I'm Kyohei Kadota," he said, finally. "and this is Masaomi Kida."

The man looked at both of them, then gave a mocking smile and a wave. "Hello," he said. "I'm Torao Umino." The woman on his lap adjusted herself so she was comfortable, but Torao waved her off and nearly pushed her onto the bed. He stood and walked up to them. "What brings you here?"

"Depending on the answer my question," Kyohei said carefully. "We will either leave or ask you more questions."

Torao looked back at the woman then turned back and smirked. "Alright," he said. "Shoot."

"Are you the leader of the Evergreens?"

Torao tilted his head and contemplated on answering. He turned and went back to his seat and table to pick up his cellphone, click a few buttons, and turned back around again. "And if I told you yes, what would you do?"

"We'll have a little talk," Kyohei replied confidently.

Torao brushed some red hair from his ear and nodded. He must have been European in one way or another, too, because the color of his hair was strange for a Japanese man, unless it was dyed. He threw his cellphone on the table and returned to his girl on the bed, kissing her neck and rubbing her torso.

Masaomi and Kyohei shuffled uncomfortably.

After a few moments, the door was opened and three men wearing green walked in.

…

*_Fun Fact*_

_They were the same guys who tried to rob the Variety Convenience Store._

…

Masaomi subconsciously reached for his gun at his waist. Torao pulled away from the woman and stood himself back up again. "So, in case you haven't noticed," he said. "I am the leader of the Evergreens, but what does that mean to you?"

There was a tense silence. One of Torao's men coughed from the smoke. Kyohei glanced at Masaomi then at Torao. "We aren't exactly comfortable with the amount of men that are spread of Central Tokyo."

"Oh!" Torao gasped mockingly. "Really? Well, then, I guess that's just too bad! A bunch of men in green, wandering around. Did the war rattle people so much that it lasts so long for five years?"

"There are too many," Masaomi said, backing up Kyohei. "A gang this large could cause serious damage to Tokyo with bad intentions."

"So the war of the small gangs – the Yellow Scarves, the Dollars, the Blue Squares – didn't cause any damage at all? I'm impressed."

"That's not..." The blond sighed with defeat. "We just want to know that you aren't going to hurt anyone."

Before Torao could replied, Kyohei stepped in. "With a gang spread over all of Central Tokyo, one man won't be able to control all of them."

Torao laughed. "You think there is only one leader?" he chuckled. "You must be out of your mind."

Masaomi inhaled, worry beginning to settle in. "What do you mean?" he demanded. "There are other leaders?"

The redhead rolled his eyes. "What did I _just_ say?"

Kyohei and Masaomi exchanged worried glances. The room was beginning to shrink and Kyohei was finding it hard to breathe. "Listen," he said after a moment. "Just tell us what you are planning to do."

"Why would I do that?" Torao scoffed. His mockery left and it was replaced with an annoyed anger. "If I told you what we were going to do, wouldn't that be handing ourselves over to the enemy?"

_Dammit!_ Masaomi cursed in his mind. _Don't tell me they are against us..._

"Enemy?" Kyohei echoed. "We aren't your enemy."

Torao smirked. "Oh, yes. You are." He turned to his girl and smiled at her. "Don't worry. You'll be paid well for this wasted time. You can go now." Finally, she gave a smile. She got up and started towards the doors, giving a seductive wink to the other men in the room.

When she left, Torao turned serious and walked up to them. "Any gang who _isn't_ the Evergreens is our enemy." Then, he smirked at the two. "I'm not stupid. I have my sources. You," He turned to Masaomi. "are the General of the Yellow Scarves, aren't you?" He gave a sly smirk, one that only belong to Izaya back before he changed, then turned to Kyohei. "And you are the current stand-in for the Dollar's Leader."

There was tight hesitation. Masaomi was beginning to think going there wasn't such a good idea. "Well," he chuckled with nervousness, trying to find some lightening in the mood. "I think we've finished here-"

"No," Torao sighed. "We haven't. I'm afraid there is a lot more we must talk about."

Masaomi gripped the handle of his gun, his heart rate beginning to pick up. "Kyohei..."

"Go ahead," he said. "We are done here."

Faster than he thought he could ever, Masaomi whipped out his pistol and aimed it at Torao. "We're leaving. Right now."

Torao blinked, staring into the pistol of the gun. "You wouldn't have the guts to kill a man," he said. "even if you were almost killed yourself."

Masaomi swallowed and cocked the gun. "Wanna bet?" he growled.

There was hesitation. The men behind them didn't bother moving, in fear Masaomi would really pull the trigger. After a long moment, Torao waved at the men to step aside. The slowly obliged and Masaomi and Kyohei started backing out of the room.

They made it to the hall and then shut the door. Masaomi slipped his gun back into his hostler and turned to Kyohei. "C'mon," he said, and the two men hurried out of the Nightclub.

…

**After Notes**

More stuff! Yay!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	6. Chapter 6: Sorrow, Worry, Truth

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, everything is beginning to change. What will happen now?

I made up Shizuo's address, cause I really have no idea where he lives. Also, reading up on the characters...and I have terrific ideas!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 6**

**Sorrow, Worry, Truth**

_273 Oshikawa Road; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 18, 2015, 8:26 AM_

Shizuo hated working in the mornings. It _pissed him off_ whenever his alarm clock went off. He thought about smashing it, but it was given to him by his brother.

The blond's anger suddenly vanished. A slight depression loomed over him and the room seemed so much more darker. He sighed and got up.

Downstairs, Shizuo fixed himself some breakfast, kicked on his shoes, threw on a warm coat, and headed out the door to his job. Finally, he saw Tom and didn't hesitate to call him over. "We don't have a lot to do today," Tom explained. "We just got a few clients and that will be all."

Shizuo simply gave a halfhearted grunt. Tom frowned. If they ran into any troubles that day, they might _actually_ be in trouble. Tom swallowed some fear and turned to Shizuo. "Listen," he said. "I need you awake on this job."

For a moment, Tom thought he was going to be in the hospital in five minutes, but Shizuo simply sighed and nodded. "Yeah," he muttered. "I got it."

Tom said nothing in return.

…

_34 Takeshita Street; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 18, 2015, 3:19 PM_

Masaomi didn't come home for fifteen hours.

Saki was terrified beyond belief. She was on the couch crying when he finally made it home. She gasped when the door opened and jumped to her feet. She waited for a moment, for him to kick off his shoes and to walk into the living room before she almost burst into another round of tears.

Masaomi looked up and blinked, confused. "Saki?" She ran across the living room and crashed into his chest, sobbing and crying. Baffled, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "What's the matter?" he asked.

She sobbed into his chest for a little while longer, before sobbing, "I was scared!"

There was a few more moments of crying before Masaomi picked her up and sat on the couch with her in his lap. "It's alright," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Why were you scared?"

She shook her head. "Y-You didn't come home last night. You didn't come home this morning. I was afraid you were dead!"

Masaomi sighed and held her. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I stayed at Kyohei's for the night. It was too dangerous to come home alone last night."

Saki looked up, her gray eyes wet with tears. "W-Why...?"

There was hesitation. "Saki," he finally said. "I think...that there really will be another war..."

Again, she sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt so tightly, her fingernails were beginning to hurt. "You can't go!" she cried. "You can't go! You can't leave me! Please don't leave me...!"

"Saki, Saki," he whispered. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

There were no words, only gentle cries and soothing words.

…

_Somewhere in Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 8:36 PM_

Aoba and Mikado spent the day looking for the guys in green. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mikado asked.

Aoba rubbed his ears, obviously not used to Mikado deepened voice. "We'll be fine," he replied. "We just ask them a few questions. Just leave the talking to me."

Mikado sighed and looked around. Finally, his blue eyes locked onto some green and he stopped Aoba. "Over there," he said. "There are a few."

Aoba looked over and smirked. "They'll do."

Without fear or hesitation, the two men walked up to the group. The Evergreens turned to the men and puffed themselves up to look tough. "Waddaya want?"

Aoba beamed. "Nothing," he chirped. "We're just curious."

"About what?" another Evergreen snorted.

There was a tilt of the head and a cute smile. "About what you are going to do." The Evergreens exchanged unsure looks, wondering what this boy could possibly be talking about. "There are so many of you, and if you attack us, we'll bite back. We just want to know if you mean any harm."

"Maybe we do," one Evergreen snarled. "So why don't you scram before someone gets hurt?"

Mikado and Aoba exchanged unsure looks as Aoba stepped back. "You're intentions are malicious?" Mikado growled.

"Malicious," the Evergreens chuckled darkly, moving closer. "doesn't even _begin_ to describe it."

The two males looked at each other.

…

_Merging and Alliances_

_Posted: December 16, 2015, 10:13 PM_

_Note to all Dollars Members. Due to the possibility of an upcoming war against the Evergreens, we want to announce a temporary truce between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves (this is currently unofficial due to the leader being absent but we hope for it to become official when we manage to speak with them). The General of the Yellow Scarves (Kida Masaomi) has agreed to this arrangement._

_We are currently awaiting a reply from the Blue Squares._

_DO NOT MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH THE EVERGREENS. AVOID IF POSSIBLE._

_Please await for further orders._

…

_Dai-Ichi Hotel, Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 11:10 PM_

Their food had been delivered to them, breaking the silence as the waitress smiled at them and left them to their own.

Saki didn't touch her food at first, simply staring at the sushi before. Izaya, however, quickly devoured his Fatty Tuna as soon as his plate touched the table. "Aren't you hungry, Saki?" Izaya asked through a mouthful of food.

"Oh," Saki whispered. "Yeah." She brought some sushi to her mouth and forced her to eat it. She wasn't hungry. She was scared, upset, and a bit angry. She tried her hardest not to show it, but she knew Izaya would see right through it. So why did she continue to pretend she wasn't?

She let out a small sigh. "Is something wrong?" the informant asked. The compassion and possibly worry almost seemed fake yet genuine at the same time. It sort of bothered her.

"I don't understand," she replied. "You've changed so much." Again, Izaya's eyes darkened. Saki dropped her gaze to voice his auburn stare. "You used to be so involved in other people's lives. But you slipped away, simply fading from everyone's lives." There was a pause. "I want to know. I want to know why."

Izaya watched her for a moment, then his cold iris's were almost warm. This wasn't Izaya. This wasn't the Izaya she knew. She had never seen him go through a range of emotions – and emotions that he rarely even expressed at that – so quickly. "You're not just scared," he said quietly. She looked up suddenly. "You're confused. Overwhelmed. Too many changes happened over the years and there is no explanation as to why. You've changed yourself, Saki."

She blinked, silver shinning as a car passed the window to find a parking spot. "How?"

"Before," Izaya explained. "you would just do as people told you to, no questions asked. You never wanted control in your life. You always allowed Masaomi or I to make the decisions for you, because you were afraid to make the wrong choice. Now, you've realized you need to make choices of your own. You want to know why things are and what will happen.

"Instead by simply blindly choosing, you've learned from the mistakes Masaomi and I have made and looked for the correct information, waited for the perfect time, and trusted the right people you needed to make a choice. You have exceeded my expectations, Saki. You really have."

Maybe there was still a part of her that looked up to him, almost as though she had been waiting for him to say those words all her life. And here they were, laid out for her on the table. It wasn't just the words, but the expression behind them. Izaya was quiet, sad, yet almost...proud.

Slowly, Izaya smiled until he realized he was and rubbed his mouth. He wasn't exactly sure where those words came from but he felt better now that he had said them. He almost smiled again.

…

_*Two Other Small, Impossible Truth*_

_One: Izaya discovered the truth was so much better than lies._

_Two: Izaya was very proud of Saki._

…

_Somewhere in Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 18, 2015, 10:56 AM_

The three month streak was over.

Shizuo had finally gathered enough emotion to pick up a stop sign and home-run a few men out of the city.

…

_*There Were Three Factors*_

_One: Someone mentioned Yuuhei Hanejima._

_Two: A few Evergreens were threatening some young women._

_Three: Shizuo Heiwajima was pissed._

…

To begin with, Shizuo Heiwajima was already very pissed about how his day was going. He was very upset to begin with to start off his day by a very annoying alarm clock that his brother gave him. On top of that, a careless woman had accidentally spilled some of her slushy on him (oddly enough, he simply brushed it off and bought her another one, despite his fuming, inner monologue).

His bartender suit was wet with blue slushy and he was pissed about that because Kasuka gave it to him. As he continued down the street after that small incident, he saw four guys dressed in green harassing some very familiar women.

Before Shizuo had a chance to intervene, the girl with braids saw him and gasping, pointing to him. "It's Yuuhei's brother!"

Finally, Shizuo snapped. He reached to the nearest sign post and ripped it out of the ground. The four guys whipped around and pale at the sight. "It's Shizuo Heiwajima!" one of them cried. "Crap!"

"We can take him!" another one snapped. "We were specially chosen!"

Without another word, the four guys charged at Shizuo, who was more than happy to show them the hardest, quickest way out of Ikebukuro. He swung his sign like a baseball bat, scraping the sidewalk slightly, and slammed them all at the same time into the sun.

Shizuo watched them for a moment, then sighed, winced, and dropped the stop sign. He rubbed his arm and shook it off, turning to the two girls who approached them. "It's you," he growled.

"It's _us_!" the young woman with the braids, Kururi, gasped, offended. "That's such a nice way to say, "you welcome"! Whatever happened to that, huh?"

The second woman in the green sweater, Kururi, made no expression. "Good... (Nice hit)"

Shizuo wiped his forehead and sighed. "Yeah," he muttered.

There was a pout and a growl from Kururi who said nothing. Kururi spoke again. "Brother...weird... (There is something strange happening with Izaya)"

Suddenly, as though to just remember, Kururi gasped and nodded. "That's right!" she said. "Izaya has been doing some strange things lately! It's really starting to creep us out, right, Kururi?"

"True... (Right)"

Shizuo debated whether he should ask or not. He didn't really care, but it would be pointless to say he wasn't curious. Maybe he could use it to his advantage somehow... "Like what?"

"He's been talking to himself," Mairu explained. "and he seems a lot more reserved than he used to be."

It wasn't really anything new according to Shizuo. The man had a weird tendancy to think out loud which didn't surprise him that the girls thought he was "talking to himself" and he had been reserved for the passed five years. What was different about it now?

Shizuo's thoughts must have been reflected on his expression because Mairu muttered, "False...Someone...Non-existent... (That's not true. He has been talking to someone who isn't there)" A hallucination? The bartender had always considered Izaya to be a little...wacked, but not with a real mental problem. "Loud...Unhappy... (He's always yelling and he seems unhappy at who he's talking to)"

Kururi nodded. "I thought maybe he got a Bluetooth, but I haven't seen one or heard of him buying one, so I thought there was someone in the room, but there wasn't! Izaya is alone and it's _really_ weird."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" he muttered. "It's not like I care or can do anything about it. I don't know what's going on in that damn flea's head. The only reason I don't kill him is because-" He stopped. "Well, that's none of your business."

Mairu and Kururi glanced at each other, then turned back, worried. He expected them to keep on talking, but they simply sighed and gave a small bow. "Thanks," Mairu muttered, then turned and ran off with her sister back towards the train.

Shizuo did nothing.

…

**After Notes**

I think I got Mairu and Kururi mixed up. On Wikipedia, it says that Mairu is the hyper one and Kururi is the quiet one, but in the novels, I think it was the other way around. ...I forget.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	7. Chapter 7: Old Emotion

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Why is this all out of chronological order? I'm not sure!

Last chapter, we discovered a few things about Izaya.

This chapter? Well, why do I even ask?

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 7**

**Old Emotion**

_Somewhere in Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 8:37 PM_

Mikado and Aoba were tense, ready for a fight. Instead, the Evergreens laughed and backed off. "Pathetic," one of them chuckled. "C'mon, let's go."

The Evergreens turned and walked away, leaving a confused Aoba and Mikado behind. They exchanged unsure glances before Mikado sighed. "I guess a war is approaching," he muttered.

"Let's go back," the twenty-year-old sighed, turning towards the train station. "to Ikebukuro. Let's regain your position as the leader of the Dollars..._and_ the Blue Squares."

Mikado hesitated, then followed.

…

_*A Bit of Foreshadowing*_

_Mikado would be very upset with what he saw on the Dollar's forum._

…

_Black Snake Bar; Ebisu, Shibuya_

_December 20, 2015, 11:28 PM_

Masaomi downed his fourth bottle in that hour. Drinking wasn't his game, but during days like these, he could certainly use some amnesia.

He didn't plan anyway home. He hoped he could call Saki and she would come pick him up but, in his stupefied case of "amnesia", he forgot she was working at the local Food Basics and he wouldn't remember until half passed one.

He thought about calling Mikado, but that would be pointless. He could crash at a fellow Yellow Scarf's, but that might ruin his image. Defeated, he dropped his head to the bar and ignored the loud noises behind him that was giving him a headache.

However, in his half-drunken state, he failed to notice that, behind him, was Saburo Togusa. But, since neither had seen each other in nearly three years, they didn't recognize each other and Saburo ended up leaving just as Masaomi lifted his head off the bar.

But, before Saburo left, he turned to the TV screens above the bar, which were showing a baseball game. "Hm," he said. "We're actually winning. Kyohei would enjoy this..."

Masaomi heard him, but he didn't care. At that point, he couldn't even remember his own name. He smiled. Bliss certainly worked wonders, now.

…

_An alley in Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 17, 2015, 6:01 PM_

Kyohei wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. These sort of things, he supposed, sort of happened whenever the time was right.

Like Torao asking the leader of the Toshima-Sector Evergreens to take him out.

…

_*The Right Choice*_

_Kyohei made the right choice, seven years ago, to make friends with a certain sushi-obsessed friend._

…

Three guys in green would have been a piece of cake. Four of them might have been a bit tougher. But five, and the odds were all against him. Or, at least, that's what it felt like. He hadn't ever dealt with five guys on his own. He usually had Walker, Erika, or Saburo by his side. A large van, and maybe some back-up.

But it was now just him against five guys in green. Whether they wanted him alive or not was certainly beyond him. He thought about asking, but that might just seal his fate, so he kept quiet.

There was a small stare off as the group surrounded him. Kyohei glanced sideways, behind him, left, and straight, sizing up these guys and estimating the best tactic to take them out with.

…

_*Fun Fact Number Two*_

_Kyohei learned some of these techniques from Izaya, some from fellow Blue Squares, and a lot from reading the Dollar's forums on Fighting Tactics and Self-Defense._

…

The Evergreen facing him stepped forward and smirked. "Listen," he said. "This isn't personal. The head man from Shinjuku just wants you dead."

Kyohei frowned. "Torao? What do I know? Where he lives? His name? That you are the bad guy here?"

"No," the Evergreen behind him purred. "Not what you know, but what you can do..."

Kyohei flinched as an Evergreen leaped from his left. He ducked down and let the man trip over him into the guy on his right. With one swift kick, both of them were on the floor. _This might be easier than I thought..._

Soon enough, Kyohei found himself to be thinking too quickly as the guy behind him jumped on him and tackled him to the ground. The Dollars member struggled for a moment before realizing it was futile. Then, he pushed himself to a stand up and tried to fall backwards into a wall. The Evergreen's head slammed off the brick and he let go, clutching his head as he fell.

A fourth Evergreen, who had acted before Kyohei got the third off his back, managed to nail him in the face. Kyohei spun but stayed on his feet, turning and returning the punch just as strongly. The man fell and Kyohei turned to the last one. "It's been fun, but-"

Kyohei didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The Evergreen who had tripped hit him hard on the back of the head with a wooden board. Kyohei dropped to his knees, groaning.

"It _has_ been fun, hasn't it?" the leader Evergreen chuckled. "Any last words?" Kyohei simply growled. "Too bad."

Kyohei looked up and found himself staring into the barrel of a gun. He didn't bother to breathe anymore.

Then, there was a voice; "Oh, Kyohei. You fight again?"

The six men turned at the voice. At the mouth of the alley stood Simon Brezhnev. It was strange not seeing him dressed in his usual Russia Sushi get-up but Kyohei really couldn't care less at the time.

The five Evergreens looked at each other, scoffed confidently, then turned to Simon. "You want something, old man?" one of the sneered.

"Stop fight," Simon replied solemnly. "Go home, eat sushi. Feel better. No fight."

Blood soaked through Kyohei's hat. He was beginning to feel slightly light headed and couldn't stand, even if he tried.

The Evergreens ignored whatever Simon said and – finished talking – charged at Simon. Simon, however, was more than ready for the attack and knocked each one in their own separate direction. Simply, then stood back up and tried again.

It went on for a while; charging only to be knocked back in place. One of them eventually gave up and fled the scene. After he was gone, Simon sighed. He muttered something in Russian and grabbed one of the fallen guys by the back of his sweater and threw him into another guy against the wall.

Once the Evergreens realized they weren't going to win, no matter how hard they tried, they also fled the scene.

Simon watched them run off before turning to Kyohei. The injured man forced himself to stand and leaned against the wall. "Thanks," he slurred, much to his displeasure.

Simon smiled. "It no problem," he said. "First one on house. I bring you to see Doctor?"

There was a small silence and Simon knew what the problem was, but his smile never faltered. Kyohei sighed. "Just the hospital," he said quietly.

…

_Along the Streets of Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 20, 2015, 5:38 PM_

Anri got out of work around this time. She never headed home straight after. No, not while there was still daylight out. She preferred to put on her helmet and wander around the shadows, watching the Evergreens.

…

_*A Flashback*_

_Mikado and Anri's Apartment; Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 9:01 PM_

_Mikado thought Anri had gone out, but she was really in her room catching up on a book she never had time to read. She was enjoying her book when she heard the apartment buzzer and, a few moments later, some knocking and a second voice._

_Curious, Anri got up, out of her bed, and pressed her ear against the door. The first voice she heard was Mikado's. "That wasn't very...helpful," he said. "I wish those guys had been more talkative..."_

"_We all could use some more information," She recognized the voice as Aoba (he had been dropping by often lately; more often than she liked). "but it looks that's all we will be getting for now. Why not text Masaomi and see what he knows?"_

_There was hesitation. Mikado didn't want to talk to Masaomi. She could feel it, but his voice sounded dreadful and he muttered, "Yeah, I will, later." He paused. "I hope the Dollars aren't doing anything brash."_

"_That's why were are going to head to Ikebukuro for a few days," Aoba chuckled. "Leave Anri a note. She'll get it. She'll understand. Heck, maybe she'll even drop by to see what's going on."_

_There was a heavy silence. Finally, Mikado began to move across the apartment. She assumed he was grabbing a pen and paper and he was scribbling down a quick note._

"_I have some clothes you can borrow," Aoba said as Mikado was in the middle of writing. "Don't worry about packing. This has to be done as soon as possible."_

_Mikado nodded._

…

She wanted to keep Shinbashi safe for when Mikado got back from his "field trip" (on the note, it said he was taking a field trip with his college classmates to a hospital in Ikebukuro to study; Anri saw right through the lie as there was no field trips in college).

Suddenly, she had a better idea.

She slipped off her helmet and stepped out into the winter sunlight. It was cold, still, but it didn't bother her in her short, black skirt. She liked the cold weather.

With a huff, she started towards the train station.

Maybe she would drop by after all.

…

_Aoba's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 19, 2015, 2:13 PM_

When Mikado saw the Dollar's forum, he was very upset. In his absence, Kyohei Kadota had stepped up and taken his place. Already, there was a truce between them and the Yellow Scarves (Mikado supposed it was natural; after all, his best friend, Masaomi Kida, led them).

He noticed the truce with the Blue Squares was still pending, noting he hadn't received a text for it yet. When he asked Aoba about it, Aoba knew he could only assume Ran had received the text instead of either of them as that was who was in command when Kyohei was apart of the Blue Squares almost six years ago.

Since Ran had disappeared five years ago, the number was probably changed from Ran to a different number, recycled, and given to someone else. Whoever received the text probably thought it was some sort of joke and never replied.

Little did either of them know, however, was that it was all true, but Ran's former number was now Kasuke Heiwajima's. Due to certain circumstances, Shizuo was now in possession of his phone.

…

_*What Happened Between Kyohei and Shizuo*_

_When Shizuo received the text for Kasuka's phone, he recognized the number as Kyohei's. Furious, he stormed to Kyohei and asked if it was some kind of joke. Kyohei calmly explained that he had meant to sent it to Ran, not Kasuka._

_Thankfully, Kyohei managed to avoid any broken bones or destroyed body as he was considered "not as bad as the damn flea"._

_Kyohei almost expected Shizuo to bring up a certain Doctor, but nothing was said._

_Unfortunately, since Kyohei no longer knew who the leader of the Blue Squares was or did he had any contact (or so he thought), he gave up on the truce and decided to start plans with Masaomi on the eighteenth._

…

Aoba fixed up some coffee and handed Mikado a nice hot mug to drink to calm himself before he got _too_ upset over Kyohei's "stupid" decision.

"So, should we post that the Blue Squares, the Dollars, and the Yellow Scarves will work together?" Mikado asked, tapping his finger against his chin. "I don't know how the Blue Squares will react to have to work with the Yellow Scarves."

Aoba shook his head. "Remember, these people are older now. About as old as us. And the rivalry between the two gangs is old, too." Aoba thought about it for a moment. "It depends on our motive," he said. "We could either use the Blue Squares to team with the Evergreens and wipe out the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves. We could team up with the Dollars and Yellow Scarves to take out the Evergreens. Or we can do both."

Mikado looked at him strangely. "Both," he repeated, then looked back at the screen. There was something. Something deep inside that reminded him of when he was fifteen. That same, deep, dark feeling. Excitement. Desire for change. For something...more. "Sound good," he said. "Both sounds very good."

…

**After Notes**

Dun, dun, duhhh! Is it just me, or are these chapters getting longer?

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	8. Chapter 8: Visual Confirmation

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Mikado decided to screw things up and make things harder.

This chapter? Why do I even ask?

I might stop writing this because it's scoring so low on my Fanfiction list. Really. I have, like, five people reading this and I don't even think they care. Bwah! So, if I randomly stop, that's why. I thrive off the reviews! For reals, guys. I do. My drive to write a story comes from it's ratings. That's why I stop writing some of them.

Eh, who am I kidding? This is the best idea I've ever had. I'll finish it.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 8**

**Visual Confirmation**

_Merging and Alliances_

_Posted: December 17, 2015, 10:13 PM_

_Updated: December 19, 2015, 2:17 PM_

_Note to all Dollars Members. Due to the possibility of an upcoming war against the Evergreens, we want to announce a temporary truce between the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves (this is currently unofficial due to the leader being absent but we hope for it to become official when we manage to speak with them). The General of the Yellow Scarves (Kida Masaomi) has agreed to this arrangement._

_We are currently awaiting a reply from the Blue Squares._

_DO NOT MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH THE EVERGREENS. AVOID IF POSSIBLE._

_Please await for further orders._

_UPDATE: The Blue Squares have accepted the truce. The Dollars, the Yellow Scarves, and the Blue Squares are now current allies._

…

_34 Takeshita Street; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 21, 2015, 5:56 PM_

Masaomi and Saki were cuddled up on the couch, watching a children's Christmas Movie. They shared one blanket and each had their own cup of hot chocolate. It was one of Saki's most favored times with Masaomi. Everything just seemed so...peaceful.

That was until the doorbell rang. Masaomi groaned and set his hot chocolate on the table. He gave Saki the whole blanket and stood up. "Probably just salesmen," he said as he walked to the door. Saki nodded.

Masaomi was wrong.

At his door stood Anri and Kyohei.

…

_*Coincidence or Fate?*_

_Anri and Kyohei were both on their way to see Masaomi. They met outside his front door at the same time and laughed when the realized they both were there to see Masaomi for very similar reasons._

…

"What are you guys doing in Shibuya?" was the first thing to come out of his mouth. Kyohei and Anri exchanged unsure glances before looking back. Masaomi blinked then gasped. "Oh. Right. Come in." He walked to the living room. "Ah, Saki? We have some...visitors..."

She looked up and smiled. "Kyohei! Anri!" she said, standing up and putting her mug beside Masaomi's. "It's been too long. What brings you here?"

Kyohei folded his arms. "It's about the war," he said.

Instantly, Saki's gray eyes dampened. Masaomi turned to her and hesitated for a moment. "Saki," he said quietly, solemnly. "If there is any hot water left, could you make them some hot chocolate, please?"

Saki said nothing as she disappeared into the kitchen quietly.

Anri and Kyohei understood what the silence was about but spoke nothing of it. Masaomi motioned for them to sit in the dining room, which was beside the kitchen. They each took a seat and Masaomi folded his arms on the table. "So," he said. "What is it?"

Neither Kyohei or Anri knew where to start. Kyohei spoke first. "Mikado has regained his position as leader of the Dollars," he explained. "and the Blue Squares have agreed on an alliance with us."

"Mikado," Anri began, inhaling. "is in Ikebukuro right now with Aoba as we speak. He says that is where the war is going to start."

"And," Kyohei sighed, glancing nervously at Saki, who was cleaning a mug for one of them to us. "we think the war is going to start tomorrow morning."

There was a smash from the kitchen and everyone turned. Saki had dropped her mug and she stared at them in horror. "Y-You can't be serious..." she whispered.

"Saki," Masaomi began, standing up.

She shook her head and held back a few sobs. "Masaomi, you can't fight!" she cried. "Promise me you won't fight."

Masaomi said nothing. Saki dropped her arms and exhaled, letting a few tears slip down her cheeks freely. There was a moment of silence before Saki swung her arms, nodded to a question she had asked herself, then disappeared into the living room to fetch a dust pan and broom to clean up the mug pieces.

There was another silence and Masaomi sat back down again. He stared at his hands, tapping his fingers against the desk and biting his lip. "What time?" he asked.

"Around eight," Kyohei replied. "in the morning, but try to be there for seven at Sunshine 60 in Ikebukuro."

Anri glanced at him, as though she was shocked he was still letting Masaomi go. Slowly, she turned back and Masaomi stood up. "Then, we'll see you tomorrow, then?"

There was hesitation, then Masaomi nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow..."

With that, he showed Kyohei and Anri to the door. There was a quiet goodbye and the door closed.

Kyohei and Anri walked to the sidewalk and turned to each other. "Where are you headed?" Kyohei asked before Anri would simply leave.

"I," she paused. "I don't really have anywhere in mind, but I plan to stay in Ikebukuro."

Kyohei nodded. "Stay with me for the night," he said. "Tomorrow, we'll set up and meet Mikado at the Sunshine 60 at seven."

Anri agreed and the two headed towards the train station.

…

_Inside Masaomi's Apartment; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 21, 2015, 9:58 PM_

The broken mug pieces were in the trash can.

Saki sat on the couch, the hot chocolate in her hands gone cold. Masaomi sat beside her, holding her closely. She had been crying and begging him not to go, but both knew he would have to leave in the morning.

She didn't realize he had been crying, too.

…

_Dai-Ichi Hotel; Shinbashi, Minato_

_December 15, 2015, 11:19 PM_

"Can I ask you one last question?" Izaya said as he and Saki finished their last bit of sushi, Izaya throwing some money on the table for the bill, and swung their jackets on to brave the cold.

Saki glanced at him. "Of course," she said.

They walked out into the snow and shivered in the wind. Saki turned to Izaya, as she knew this was where they headed separate ways, but he still had a question to ask her. Izaya glanced at her, his red eyes a deep contrast to the white snow. "What are you going to do if Masaomi dies?"

Saki froze.

Izaya waited for a moment, then smirked when he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "Think about that," he said, turning and walking away. "then come see me when you have an answer."

Saki simply watched him leave.

…

_Grand Heights Strip Club; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 2:29 AM_

Mikado really couldn't care less about the woman up on the stage. He was more fixated on Akako Misora, the head of the Toshima District Evergreens. Of course, Akako seemed distracted by the ladies up on stage but it wasn't hard to bring his attention back.

"Tomorrow," Mikado began, taking Akako's attention. "A war is going to break out. The Dollars, the Yellow Scarves, and only half of the Blue Squares are going to attack the Evergreens of Toshima."

Akako tilted his head and puffed a cigar. It was hard to tell if his hair was brown or black in the smoky atmosphere but Mikado couldn't care less. "And?"

"The other half of the Blue Squares are on _your_ side of the playing field."

Akako straightened himself up and cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" he said. "Who's side are you on?"

"My own," Mikado replied. "We have to both win and lose. Play our cards right for as long as we can."

"We have far more men than Dollars or Yellow Scarves," he said. "We expand all over central Tokyo."

"So do the Dollars," Mikado shot back evenly. Akako shifted again. "and there are more Yellow Scarves in Ikebukuro than anywhere else. If you aren't careful, you'll find yourself taken down by them."

Akako took another puff of his cigar and threw some cash on the table. "Who's their leader?" he asked. "Of the Yellow Scarves, I mean."

"Masaomi Kida," Mikado replied, taking the cash off the table. He knew Akako already knew Mikado lead both the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves and Aoba, who was beside him, helped with it. "He lives in Harajuku but he'll be in Ikebukuro tomorrow morning for the start of the war."

Akako nodded again. "How are you sure?" he asked. "Did you ask him yourself?"

"I've known him since I was a child," Mikado replied, breathing in with some form of uncertainty. "I know him better than anyone else."

There was a pause and Akako took that moment to watch the ladies again. After a minute, he looked down and put out his cigar. "I'll be there," he said.

"Eight'o'clock," Mikado said, standing up. Aoba followed his actions. "Sunshine 60. See you there."

…

_Izaya's Apartment; Somewhere in Shinjuku_

_December 22, 2015, 3:32 AM_

There was no telling if Izaya was simply asleep or just resting. His head was on his desk, buried in his arms. He sighed.

"Izaya," a familiar voice sighed. "You really should do something."

Izaya lifted his head to see an all-too-familiar face; Shinra Kishitani. He lifted his head off the table and tapped his finger against the desk. "Yeah," he muttered. "I would, but there is no purpose in it."

"Since when did life _always_ need a purpose," the doctor chuckled, standing from his seat on the couch. "You _know_ there is a war happening down there, so why don't you do what you always do?"

Izaya swirled on his chair childishly, although his brought no joy like it usually did. "It's not like I _started_ this one..." he muttered, running his hands through his hair.

Shinra chuckled and walked to the windows, looking down at all the people. "You don't need to be in control of everything," he advised. "to have a little fun. Sometimes, you get on the roller coaster and let _it_ take _you_ for the ride. Um, am I making any sense?"

The informant frowned but nodded. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"So-_oh_," Shinra beamed, throwing his arms out wide. "Go out there and at least watch! It's better than watching you sulk around here all day long."

"I do not _sulk_," Izaya growled, getting to his feet and looking out the window. "I just...lost sight of what my goal is."

There was a pause. Then, a gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He turned back and followed the arm up into gray eyes. "Don't worry about living for a reason," Shinra said quietly. "Just live."

Izaya watched him for a moment, then looked out the window and rested his head against his reflection.

…

_*I'll Let You In On A Little Secret*_

_Shinra Kishitani is dead._

…

**After Notes**

Anyone crying yet?

What a stupid question. No one is reading this! _But_, if you are, please let me know. For reals. It tells tons. You can even just say, "I'm a Banana!" I don't care. Just...

If ya love it, if ya hate it. If ya wanna read it again. Let me know! The review button is right there! Anonymous reviews accepted!


	9. Chapter 9: War

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, sadness.

This chapter? The past.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 9**

**War**

_Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_Five Years Ago_

A few too many events lead up to that day. The inevitable had finally arrived.

The day of the War.

…

_*The Few Too Many Events That Lead Up To The War*_

_One: Mikado Ryūgamine and Masaomi Kida had become enemies_

_Two: Izaya Orihara had finally pulled the right strings._

_Three: Celty Sturluson had opened her eyes, but forgot the memory of her heart._

_Four: Anri Sonohara had no longer any control of the Saika._

_Five: Aoba Kuronuma convinced Mikado Ryūgamine that the War would solve everything._

_Six: Rumors started by Ran Izumii caused tension between the gangs._

_Seven: Shizuo Heiwajima was completely unbiased in the War._

_Eight: The Dollars had grown significantly._

_Nine: So had the Yellow Scarves._

_Ten: The Chatroom no longer existed._

…

Everyone knew the War was about to begin. They all gathered in the center of Ikebukuro. The Yellow Scarves and the Saika stood one side, the Scarves huddled in groups of three or four while the Saika stood blankly.

Masaomi stood with Anri, trying to calm her down. One of her eyes were red and her arm was beginning to hurt. "Just hold on. It won't be long now," he said. Anri nodded the best she could.

On the other side stood the Dollars and the Blue Squares. Mikado and Aoba stood beside each other, Aoba looking around as Mikado began to text into his phone, one hand in his pocket as though he didn't care about the War.

Everyone knew Mikado would signal the beginning of the War, but he simply stood there, texting on his phone. Writing something. Then, without a warning, he turned and walked into the crowd of the Dollars. They parted and let Mikado through, Aoba following him close behind.

Masaomi stood a bit more, still holding Anri. "Where did he go?" he asked rhetorically.

Up above the four gangs, on top of the nearest building between them was a woman dressed in black, Celty Sturluson, waiting on her motorcycle. She was silent, watching the four gangs closely, the wind blowing through her red-pink hair.

Not too far from her right, by a few buildings, a man in a dark coat, Izaya Orihara, stood on top of a higher building. She looked up over her shoulder at him. He glanced, smirked, and turned back to the gang. Celty frowned and looked down as well.

Shinra Kishitani, who had gathered his stuff, had just appeared as the last few Dollars members arrived. He looked up and noticed Celty on the building on the other side of the gang of Dollars. More importantly, he noticed a familiar face run into a nearer building.

While Shinra held hope still for Celty to recognize him and love him again, he knew that face and he knew where he was going. With a hiss and a growl, he hurried into the building after the man.

Shizuo and Simon stood uncertainly by the Russia Sushi Shop. No possible customers were passing by. They knew what was going to happen and they wanted to part of it. Shizuo looked to the sky and spotted a helicopter. He met brown eyes that stared back emotionlessly. The blond threw his cigarette to the ground and put it out.

Kyohei, Erika, Walker, and Saburo waited in their van in an alleyway near the back. They watched Mikado and Aoba walk away from the war zone and Shinra disappear after the man Kyohei recognized as Nakura.

Silence rang over central Ikebukuro for a long moment.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

Then another. And another. And another.

Masaomi stood straight as Anri's eyes finally turned full red, the Saika drawn from underneath her sleeve like a magic trick. "Here we go," he said quietly.

The Yellow Scarves tensed and merged as one while the Saika Children began to sway, ready to attack. There was a brief silence.

Kyohei pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it, reading the message.

_Dollars_

_Unknown_

_The War has begun._

It took the breath of one man, a step forward, and a battle cry for the war to commence. The Dollars charged, the Blue Squares following their action.

Masaomi lifted his arm and swung it down. "Go on!" he yelled (which he later thought was a stupid thing to yell before going into battle).

The four gangs charged and clashed. The first punch was thrown, the first, second, third, fifth, seventh, thirteenth, twenty-fifth man down in less than five seconds.

Wheels screeched, people screamed, blows exchanged, and blood _everywhere_.

Anri sliced away with her Saika, no longer able to control herself anymore. Masaomi found the first weapon he found and swung wildly at blue dressed or non-yellow dressed individuals.

Celty brought her front wheel up, the engine braying like a horse. A black scythe formed in her hand from shadows and she held it up, menacingly, her teal eyes burning like fire.

Izaya threw his head back and hollered a laugh. How enjoyable this was. The fighting, the blood, the fallen, and the damned. All brought together by a wave of his hand. This was his end. _This_ was how it was supposed to go.

"Izaya!" a voice yelled from behind.

Izaya whipped around and smirked at the sight of a man brandishing a gun. "Nakura!" he gasped, almost joyed by his appearance. "What a surprise! I didn't think you would show up after all these years. At this time, too."

"Shut up!" Nakura snapped, aiming his gun carefully. "I'm here to kill you."

Izaya smirked. "Is that so?"

…

Back on ground, Mikado had made something of a box around the War. He walked until he found an alleyway that showed the middle of all the fighting and turned. He watched people fight from the darkness, blue eyes darting until he saw-...ahhh...

Masaomi had taken down another Blue Square with a crowbar he had found on the ground. He seemed to have favored that weapon. He was covered in blood but whether it was his own or someone elses was far beyond Mikado.

He waited for a moment until the hazel eyes glanced the wrong way and saw him. Mikado smirked, turned, and walked into a parking garage behind him. Masaomi wasted no time in hurrying after Mikado.

…

Shizuo, unbiased at all to the situation, and Simon, who hated the fighting, simply tried to keep some of the boys from harming each other by tossing them into stores with their own kind; the Dollars were thrown in the Russia Sushi Shop, the Yellow Scarves in a clothes shop, the Blue Squares in an electronics shop, and the Saika...Well, the Saika they simply let get away.

There was a bit of struggle as Shizuo tossed a Dollar into the Russia Sushi Shop before he looked up at the helicopter. Kasuka was delivering an amazing news cast from the skies on the War. He watched him for a moment, then continued his job.

…

Anri couldn't find control until she spotted the van not too far away. Her head suddenly began to pound and, suddenly feeling slightly vulnerable, she rushed to the van and jumped in with Walker and Erika in the back. "Thanks," she whispered.

Walker and Erika nodded.

"C'mon," Kyohei said. "We have to find Mikado."

Saburo nodded and started the van.

…

Masaomi chased Mikado to the top of the parking garage. It was an open sky, although clouded with pollution. They ran for a moment until Mikado stopped and whipped around. Masaomi stopped a few running seconds away and watched him. "What are you doing?" he growled, eyes blazing with anger. "Why are you doing this, Mikado? There could have been peace."

"You don't understand," Mikado snapped. "This is _exactly_ what I wanted. The thrill. The excitement. Don't you see? Isn't this what you wanted, too?"

Masaomi shook his head. "This is what I _thought_ I wanted, but it isn't."

Mikado snorted, obviously in disbelief. "Right, right," he sighed.

"Are you _stupid_?" Masaomi snapped.

Mikado shrugged and looked around for the nearest thing, which appeared to be a pole from a broken metal ladder of some sort from the garbage. "Maybe," he chuckled. "but at least I'm _stronger_."

The blond hadn't a chance to speak again as Mikado swung his pole as hard as he could at his (former?) best friend. Masaomi ducked and hastily returned the blow. All cards were on the table. Masaomi knew it would come to this sooner or later.

He had to fight Mikado Ryūgamine.

…

Nakura adjusted his steps carefully, swaying slightly, stepping side to side. "Yeah," he said. "That's so. After all that has happened, you deserve to do."

Izaya smirked. "Well, then, I'm surprised you haven't pulled the trigger."

"Izaya!"

Annoyed, Izaya glanced after Nakura's shoulder and raised at eyebrow. "Shinra?"

The doctor stepped forward and glanced at Nakura's shocked expression. "Wait, you're-"

…

Metal clashed against metal, ringing over all the other sounds of battle on the street below them. Masaomi had the upper hand, more experienced and stronger than Mikado expected. That was, until Aoba jumped into the fight and distracted Masaomi long enough for Mikado to land a heavy blow to Masaomi's head.

The blond stumbled sideways, clutching his head and swinging at Aoba as a warning to back away. Mikado jumped again, going for another blow to the stomach, which was half-successful. Masaomi stumbled backward but no painful damage was done.

He stepped forward and slapped the pole out of Mikado's hands. Mikado yelped and stepped back. His back pressed against the half-wall of the parking garage and he almost fell over. Masaomi grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed the crowbar into Mikado's ribs before holding up to his neck like a knife. "Listen," Masaomi growled. "This isn't what you want. You'll regret it."

"The only thing I regret," Mikado snarled. "is not killing you when I had the chance."

The words shocked Masaomi. Long enough for Mikado to push him away. "You are an idiot!" Mikado growled. "You think you know everything just because you've been here longer than-"

There was a gunshot.

Everyone froze and looked around.

Who had brought a gun? Who was shot?

Celty looked along the ground, looking for her first dead one when she realized who had been shot wasn't on the ground. Slowly, she followed a taller building up, up until she reached the top. A man in white stumbled back to the edge and tripped, stumbling backward and falling _off the building_. Another man in black scrambled to catch him but failed to do so and the man in white fell.

Instantly, Celty knew who it was.

Her body reacted before her head could realize what she was doing. Her head couldn't recall who this man was but her heart screamed to save him.

She leaped into the air and dove for him.

There was a long pause, hesitation, as most eyes watched her embrace the man into her arms and they both fell together. She held him close and shook him, trying to wake him. "Sh-Shinra," she whispered, not knowing where the name came from. "Wake up."

At first, there was no response from the doctor. But, slowly his eyes opened and he smiled at Celty. "You came for me," he choked. She looked down at his stomach. He was bleeding heavily. He would die before they hit the ground. "I was scared you didn't love me anymore..."

Celty shook her head and smiled. "No," she said. "I love you."

Shinra smiled. "I love you, too."

Mikado ran towards the edge, watching them fall, when there was a _bright_ light. One that shown over central Ikebukuro.

Everyone turned away and shut their eyes.

…

There was long moment before anyone thought to look again. At first, there was collective gasps.

Both the female and the male had disappeared in the light.

All who remained on the building was the man in black, over the edge, still reaching for the fallen man in white, who now was gone. There was a defeated silence. Everyone exchanged unsure looks.

"Do you see?" Masaomi asked, his voice low for only Mikado to hear. "If you continue this, _that_ is what will happen."

Mikado, at first, did nothing. Then, slowly, he pulled his phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons than folded it shut.

Cell phones began to ring. People began to mutter.

Slowly, sirens rang off in the distance, growing louder with each passing second.

Masaomi did nothing but watch his friend for a long, long time.

…

The van pulled out in front of the building Shinra and Celty fell before. They looked around for a long time, as though expecting them to come out of the sky or the darkness.

But they didn't.

Instead, Anri found Celty's helmet in the bushes. She pulled it out and dusted it off. Then, she looked up.

Kyohei stepped out the van, curious as to what Anri found. Before he could make it over, however, he saw a man in black walk under the shadows towards a dark ally. "Izaya," he said. "What..."

He didn't need to continue his sentence. Izaya stopped and turned around, his hands in his pockets and his eyes still mysterious yet...sad. "They went to Valhalla," he whispered gently. Then, he looked up.

Kyohei looked up.

Shizuo looked up.

Masaomi looked up.

Everyone looked up.

Except for Mikado.

Mikado looked down.

…

**After Notes**

Wow. That was a terrible chapter. But I was trying to fit it all in seven pages, as quickly as possible! Ugh! I can't believe I screwed this up...

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	10. Chapter 10: Divided

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

This might be the last chapter.

Why?

I don't know.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 10**

**Divided**

_34 Takeshita Street; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 22, 2015, 5:29 AM_

There was a quiet ticking of the clock and a faucet dripping in the kitchen. It was enough to wake Masaomi from his light, dreamless sleep. He blinked sleepily and glanced at the clock. Five-thirty. He blinked and looked down.

He and Saki were cuddled on the couch. His head rested on hers as she leaned onto his shoulder, his arm around her waist. His t-shirt was half-dry from tears. He moved slowly, not to wake Saki, and lifted his head. Quietly, he slipped out from under her, holding her still, and laid her gently on the couch. She stirred but didn't wake.

He disappeared into the bedroom for a moment and came back with a light sheet, covering her in it so she would be warm.

His vision blurred for a moment then refocused when a few salted tears rolled down his cheeks. This might be the last time he'd ever see her. And never before in his life did she ever seem so beautiful. He swallowed, trying to control his breathing. He brushed some hair from her eyes and shut his eyes for a moment. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

Saki didn't make any noise, simply breathing deeply in her sleep. He wished he could see those misty gray eyes one last time but he didn't want to wake her from whatever dream she was having to bring her to a reality neither of them could face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and held his breath to swallow back a few sobs. He could almost watch her forever...

He knew he couldn't wait any longer. His train would arrive in ten minutes. Slowly, he stood and, wiping away his tears, he turned to the door and kicked on his shoes. He looked back for a moment. He had nothing more to say.

Masaomi turned and opened the door, closing it gently behind him.

…

_Aoba's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 6:52 AM_

Mikado had all the numbers he needed programed into his phone. Aoba was behind him, texting one half of the Blue Squares about where to go, when to meet, what to bring, and what to prepare for. This half met with the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars by Sunshine Sixty. Mikado texted the second half of the Blue Squares and told them to meet with the Evergreens at the end of Kurabuya Street and await for further orders.

Half-way through all this, Mikado realized there was a slight problem; the Saika.

Knowing which ones Anri had decided to control was impossible to know as none of the people being controlled by Saika would ever know they had been cut or that they had done something without them knowing. Mikado frowned. Anri should be on his side. Not the Dollars. Not the Evergreens.

He flipped out his phone and began to text her. Things should go as planned.

If they didn't...

Mikado bit his lip then closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He stood and Aoba stood with him. "Let's hurry to Sunshine 60," he said quietly. "We're going to be late."

…

_Sunshine 60; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 6:55 AM_

Anri and Kyohei were there before anyone else. There were Dollars and Saika scattered every among the people who had no idea what was about to go down. Kyohei was nervous about the number of Evergreens that were appearing.

Kyohei didn't bother to look when Anri opened her phone and glanced at a text. She gave a small frown and folded her phone again. Kyohei noted the tension. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"It's him," she replied quietly. She flipped open her phone and showed him the text.

_Dollars_

_Unknown_

_Who's side are you on?_

She was the only one who received the text. They both knew it was Mikado talking to her but he somehow didn't want her to know.

Kyohei sighed and looked forward. "Just stick to your own side," he said evenly. "That's what we are all doing."

"Guys."

Kyohei and Anri turned at the voice. They would have smiled if the circumstances weren't so dire. It was Masaomi who was walking towards them, looking ready for a fight. The secondary Dollars leader noticed the pistol from earlier in it's holster on his belt. Kyohei frowned. "Is that necessary?" he asked.

"I don't want you to have to tell Saki," he replied carefully. "that I'm dead." Kyohei continued to stare. "It's for emergency's only."

Anri looked around nervously. People were beginning to stop and gather around the Sunshine 60. "This is going to be a wreck for profits," she said quietly. "The Sunshine 60 will be closed until the war is over."

"The war will be far from over," Masaomi said, looking over the street. Kyohei and Anri were quiet. "Anri, Kyohei and I will be taking the Dollars and the Yellow Scarves all across Central Tokyo to make _sure_ there are no more Evergreens."

"I should come," she replied. "There are a lot, but I found out that they have a thin density."

Kyohei and Masaomi looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"There may be a lot of them," Anri continued. "but there are a lot less Evergreens over an area than there are Dollars and Yellow Scarves combined. Such as Toshima. If we fight only the Evergreens in Toshima, the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars outnumber them by a lot."

"Really?" Kyohei replied. "but I thought they were spread out all over Toshima compared to the Dollars and Yellow Scarves only in Ikebukuro."

Anri shook her head. "Remember," she said. "the Dollars aren't just a gang from Ikebukuro like the Yellow Scarves."

Masaomi and Kyohei looked at each other, a glimmer of hope shining just a bit brighter. They might live through it after all.

"It's seven'o'clock." Kyohei and Masaomi checked the time on their phones and nodded.

"One more hour," Masaomi whispered.

And they went silent.

…

_Izaya's Apartment; Somewhere in Shinjuku_

_December 22, 2015, 7:03 PM_

Izaya threw on his coat and kicked on his shoes. He fiddled around for his keys and cellphone and shoved them in his coat pocket.

It was the first time in five years Namie saw him wear that black fur coat. It was almost as though the old Izaya was back, minus the unsure scowl on his face. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" she asked carefully yet in her usual sarcastic manor.

"Out," he replied quickly. "I'm going to Ikebukuro." Namie shifted her weight to one foot and put her hand on her hip. "I'm going to watch the Second War."

"That's what you dubbed it?" she sighed. "How unoriginal."

Izaya gave her a small glare. Slowly, he gave his usual knowing, sneaky smirk then hurried out the door, closing it gently behind him. Namie stared at the door for a moment. It was better seeing him go out for once with that smile than with watching him spin in his desk chair with a frown.

She smiled a bit, then went back to work.

…

_Somewhere in Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 7:05 PM_

"We have...half of the Blue Squares on our side?" the voice repeated, puzzled from the gesture.

Akako nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "I think the kid is crazy because he's using the other half against us."

"He must be planning something," the voice mused quietly. "Can we trust him?"

There was hesitation. "Maybe," he replied. "He's given us true information and has not pulled any aggressive actions..."

There was more thinking, more hesitation. "For now," he said. "but I want him with you the whole time. If he pulls anything funny, kill him."

Akako nodded, despite the other line couldn't see him. "I'll tell him soon. I'll get in contact with you when the war starts."

There was a quick goodbye and Akako quickly dialed another number. He waited until the other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mikado," Akako said, carefully planning his next words. "Listen. I need you here at Grand Heights of the Second War, if you don't mind."

Mikado stopped dead in his tracks. Half because he saw Masaomi and Anri outside Sunshine 60 and half because of the choice of words Akako made. "Second War," he said quietly. "You've been talking to Izaya."

"That's none of your business," Akako snapped. "If you don't come to Grand Heights by eight'o'clock, I'll take out _all_ of your Blue Squares."

The line when dead and Mikado found himself staring at his phone. Then, he flipped it close and turned to Aoba. "Change of plans," he said quickly. "We're going to Grand Heights."

Aoba blinked twice, confused. "What? Why?"

"I need him to trust me," he said quietly. "Besides. I have a plan."

With that, Mikado turned on his heel and began in the direction of Grand Heights, Aoba following behind him.

…

_34 Takeshita Street; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 22, 2015, 7:28 PM_

Saki woke to the sound of her phone ringing through the silence of her dreams. Slowly, she opened her eyes, tired, cloudy gray irises almost misting over her pupils until she blinked away the dizziness and leaned up.

Masaomi was gone. It was seven-twenty-nine.

He would be fighting in half-an-hour.

Upset, she reached for her phone and flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID, praying it was Masaomi. "Hello?" she asked dazedly into the mic.

"Get out of there." Saki sat up straight, instantly awake. She was confused for a moment. Before she could ask who it was, the voice continued, "Not through the front door. Find another way out."

She jumped off the couch and ran to the front door, slipping her shoes on and heading for the fire escape on the opposing side of the room. She jumped out and slipped on the icy metal. The front door burst open with a kick and Saki hit the deck, crawling up against the wall.

She held the phone up to her ear but didn't speak.

"Where is she?" someone snapped, looking around. "He said she'd be here."

"Maybe the information was wrong," another voice suggested. Something fell on it's side, something crashing, something breaking. Saki held her breath. "She's not here."

"Dammit," the first voice growled. "C'mon."

They didn't shut the front door on their way out.

Saki slowly got to her knees, peeking through the window to see if they really were gone. "Leave," the voice in the phone commanded. "Go to Meguro. It will be safer there."

The line went dead as soon as they finished their words. Saki jumped up and started down the fire escape, then stopped halfway down. She looked at the phone, which was still open, in her hand. She thought about it for a moment. She _could_ go to Meguro.

She clicked a few buttons and checked her Caller's Log.

She didn't know the number. She didn't know the ID.

It didn't make sense. Why would _he_ call her?

Kasuka Heiwajima.

Who the hell was that guy, anyway?

…

_*Here's A Hint*_

_It wasn't Kasuka who called her._

…

_Sunshine 60; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 7:56 PM_

There were more people than Masaomi could count.

Snow slowly fell from the sky in balls of flakes. Gentle, falling stars. Breaths turned to white mist and noses were turning red. The morning bitterness was warming but it wasn't warm enough to keep them from shivering and shaking.

There was a helicopter in the sky. Kyohei looked up and saw the men in the doorway. "Kasuka?" he muttered. There was a pause, then, "Oh, I see..."

…

_*What Kyohei Found Out*_

_Shizuo knew about the Second War that was about to go down. He told Kasuka and asked him to create a news broadcast to warn the Ikebukurians about it._

_What they should have done was warn all of Central Tokyo._

…

Anri looked around nervously, her eyes red but the Saika unsheathed. "Where's Mikado?" she asked. "He should be here by now. The war is going to start very soon."

There was a pause as the three looked around hastily, hoping their friend was simply lost in the crowd. Instead of Mikado, they found someone else.

They were shocked to see him.

There was Izaya Orihara.

He was wearing his usual black fur coat. His usual black tee. His usual black jeans.

And his usual knowing, sly smirk.

"Izaya," Kyohei growled. "What are you doing here?"

It was a good question. Not once in five years had Izaya interfered or even appeared by any gangs wars, big or small, or by any strange crimes or events that came from Ikebukuro's restless wake. And not in five years had Izaya that knowing smile that just made everybody want to kill him.

It was almost refreshing.

"I thought I would watch the Second War," he replied with a sigh. _This_ was Izaya. "I thought I could shake things up a bit. After all, war is one of the most interesting human phenomenons known to man, wouldn't you say?"

"Who's side are you on?" Masaomi asked. It was a crucial question but stupid one also.

Izaya smirked and sat on the steps behind them. "My own, of course," he said. "Just remember. Mikado isn't _really_ on your side. And he isn't _really_ on the Evergreens' side, either."

"What do you mean?"

"What I say I mean, of course." He gave a cat-like smile and Anri could have sworn he had purred. "Mikado is on his own side and you might be a fool to trust him."

Masaomi, Kyohei, and Anri were startled. If Mikado chose to take the Evergreens' side, it might all be over. The Second War wasn't looking so winnable anymore.

In the roar of the crowd, a phone went off.

For a moment, everyone stopped.

Another phone went off. And another. And another.

There were murmurs and whispers. Finally, the Dollars looked up and Masaomi stepped forward off the sidewalk onto the ice-layered street where the gangs were separated.

It took the breath of one man, a step forward, and a battle cry.

The Second War had begun.

…

**After Notes**

Waaaa! We're almost finished! So close to the end. What do you think? What will happen? I'm so excited! I'm not sure how it will end yet, if it will end in the next chapter, or the next, or the next!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	11. Chapter 11: The Second War

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, the war begun!

This chapter? Read to find out!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 11**

**The Second War**

_The Roof of_ _Sunshine 60; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 8:00 AM_

Blood stained the snow. Green, blue, and yellow cloths were scattered along the ground everywhere. People cried in determination and pain. A few bodies had already hit the ground. They were unconscious but there would soon enough to be those dead, too.

It was hard to tell who was winning. With the Yellow Scarves, the Blue Squares and the Dollars side-by-side against the Evergreens, the mixture (or lack of) colors was hard to determine through the sea of green and blue and the sun rays of yellow.

Izaya had pulled himself to the top of Sunshine 60, where he watched the waves of colors clash against each other. He looked left. He looked right. There were more Evergreens than there could fit in the street. And there were more Dollars than there could fit in the street.

The Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares were disappearing quickly due to their significantly smaller numbers, but he also noticed the Blue Squares were a lot smaller than before. He wondered if Masaomi was still in the fight. He also began to wonder which ones the Saika were if Anri had commanded them against the Evergreens or not. There was no red to signify which ones were the Saika; only the color they had been wearing before they arrived at the scene.

And then there were the Dollars. He found it strange that a few of the Dollars had accidentally (or on purposely?) taken out a few Yellow Scarves or Blue Squares. Izaya smirked. He wondered what Mikado was up to. What was going through his head? Certainly not an old emotion of his?

And then, Izaya frowned. If that was true, then Mikado was going through the same state of mind as in the War five years ago. The War he lost his best friend in. A bitter thought made him almost wish Masaomi would die just to see if Mikado would feel the same thing he felt but he brushed it away as soon as he came.

If Masaomi died, then Saki would be devastated. What a damned position to be in.

He blinked and looked a little more. There was a thin line of Yellow and Blue left. Hardly enough to be called an army.

Blood stained cloth. It almost suited the Saika's color.

Whichever colors they might have been.

…

_Grand Heights Strip Club; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 8:30 AM_

Was it possible for a gang war to last so long?

They had watched it on TV for the passed half an hour. The Dollars' numbers were dwindling. There were no more Yellow Scarves or Blue Squares.

Mikado was almost regretting his choice.

Aoba could see the tension in his face. He had been gnawing away at his lip since fifteen minutes ago. Mikado would rip off some skin and suck on the blood his lip gave until it was dry then repeat the process. Mikado wanted to fight. Aoba knew this. But he wouldn't fight yet.

Not until the perfect moment.

"The Dollars are losing," Aoba said quietly. "What are you thinking?"

Mikado didn't reply. He could see Anri and Masaomi as little dots on the screen behind Kasuka; the only ones wearing Yellow and Red, the only ones that weren't Dollars or Evergreens still standing.

Akako was laughing. "How stupid you were to pit the Dollars against us," he chuckled, sipping a beer. "Really. The Evergreens are numberless."

Mikado watched the screen for a little bit, then sighed and rested his head on his arm. "I'm still thinking," he said.

"Thinking?" Akako repeated, sounding intrigued. "About what?"

Mikado stood up, stretched, then turned around. "About whether I should kill you or not." Instantly, Akako stood up but Mikado already had a gun on him. Akako stood, frozen. "Aoba, hit the ceiling."

Aoba did as he was told and shot a bullet into the ceiling. Everyone hit the ground as soon as the gun powder spout with a flash and a bang. Some concrete dust fell into his hair, but he didn't care. He turned and watched the rest of the people, to make sure none of them made any moves.

"W-What are you doing?" Akako demanded, slowly moving his hands into the air.

Mikado tilted his head to one side and glanced around. "I'm taking out the Evergreens," he said quietly. The music stopped blaring and the people were quiet. There was no need to yell anymore. "Give me your phone. I want to talk to the man who started this all."

Akako spat in Mikado's general direction but missed terribly due to his half-drunken moment. "Forget it," he snapped. "I wouldn't give you my lighter for a smoke."

"That's fine," Mikado sighed. "I'm sure I can find someone to kill."

"Like I care about the people here," Akako growled. "I don't care about the Evergreens. I don't care about anything! They promised me money, so I'm taking it."

"Who?" Mikado questioned, his voice deepening interest.

Akako suddenly realized he spoke what he wasn't supposed to and covered his mouth. _With him drunk,_ Mikado thought. _Getting him to talk won't be so hard._

Aoba sighed and nudged Mikado. "Hurry," he said. "Some of them are taking out their guns."

"Terrific," Mikado muttered, then raised his voice. "If you don't give me your phone in five seconds, I'll shoot."

Akako's eyes widened but they squinted in suspicion just as quickly. "No."

"One..." There was a pause. Akako didn't falter and Mikado continued to count. "Two..." There was some shuffling from underneath the table. "...Three..."

_Bang!_ There was a gunshot, some screaming, both in fear and one in pain. Mikado flinched and whipped to face Aoba. "Dammit, Aoba!" he yelled. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," he said but he didn't sound it at all. "Someone was going to shoot us."

"Oh." Mikado seemed satisfied with the answer. Aoba gave an inaudible sigh of relief. He turned his gaze back to the man with the gun who now laid dead on the floor beside one of the woman who had been stripping on stage. He had only meant to injure him but it with only the head to shoot, he wasn't left with much of a choice. Not that he regretted it or anything.

Mikado continued to stare down Akako, who was now fumbling with his phone. With one man now dead from Aoba's shot, who was to know if Mikado was any less braver. "Here," he said shakily. "The man's name is Shuhan Kashira. It's already ringing."

Mikado took the phone from Akako and put it up to his ear, listening to the phone ring for a moment. Unfailingly, someone picked up the phone. The voice, assumingly belonging to Shuhan, asked, "What is it, Misora?"

"Mikado," the raven corrected. "My name is Mikado Ryūgamine. I'm leader of the Dollars and of the Blue Squares. I'm currently holding Akako under my gun. I have a few questions to ask you and you better comply, or I'll completely wipe out the Evergreens here in Toshima."

There was a shocked silence from the other line. "W-What is it you want?" he asked.

Mikado smiled.

…

_Kurabuya Street; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 8:49 PM_

No one could hit as hard as they could anymore. Everyone was stumbling, trying to hit down as many enemies as they could before collapsing of exhaustion.

Masaomi and Anri had lost each other somewhere in the fight. Partially, they looked for each other and, partially, they still looked for Mikado. Mostly, they fought, taking down as many enemies as they could. Blood covered them both; mostly, Masaomi covered in his own while Anri was soaked in her victims' blood.

Kyohei remained in the fight, too, but had a surprise around this time as he was slammed in the back of the head and forced to his knees. He held his head, trying to will away the pain but when he finally brought his vision to, he found his attacker unconscious on the ground beside him. He got to his feet and looked around.

Masaomi smirked. "You are getting old, man," he chuckled.

"Shut up," Kyohei growled but the friendliness in his voice remained in tact and he ended up fight back-to-back with Masaomi.

That was, until phones began to ring. Masaomi, Anri, and any of the Yellow Scarves were the only ones who's phones didn't ring. Kyohei flipped open his phone and read the text. "What's this?" he muttered. "Something's happened."

"What?" Masaomi asked, peering over his shoulder.

"It's a message from the leader of the Evergreens," he said quietly. "and the leader of the Dollars."

Masaomi looked over his shoulder and blinked. "What does it say?"

Kyohei turned and opened his eyes wide at Masaomi. "Run," he said loudly.

Masaomi backed up, then looked around. "Who's side did Mikado choose?" he asked quietly, ripping off his yellow handkerchief from his neck and hiding it in his pocket.

"His own," Kyohei replied quietly.

Masaomi paused, stared at him in horror, then turned and ran into the nearest alleyway to hide. Not too long later, Anri ran up to Kyohei, panting and sweating. "Where's Masaomi?"

"He went off to hide," Kyohei explained. "We have to get out of here, too, before someone asks us about him."

Anri nodded and both she and Kyohei disappeared into Sunshine 60.

…

_Grand Heights; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 9:05 AM_

Aoba held the phone up to his ear. "I couldn't let him do it," he said quietly. Akako was dead. Mikado was on the ground. "I want control of the Evergreens in Toshima. I promise you, everything will work out for the best. The Yellow Scarves are the only ones who won't side with us, and there is no way to tell who the Saika are."

"With the Saika inside the Evergreens and the Dollars," Shuhan said. "we might not be able to take over Tokyo as we wanted."

"No," Aoba said. "but when the Yellow Scarves are taken care of, I'm sure we can use Ryūgamine to lure out Sonohara. It's all been a game of the heart."

Shuhan said nothing in response. Instead, he chose another topic. "How much do you want?" he asked. "for your side of the deal."

"Doesn't matter," Aoba replied. "I'm just doing what should have been done along time ago."

Shuhan went silent.

…

_The Roof of Sunshine 60; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 9:27 AM_

Izaya did not like this.

He didn't like it one bit.

The text style wasn't even close to Mikado's. Mikado tended to write in perfect grammar and spelling. Aoba didn't. And he highly doubted he would have wanted Masaomi Kida dead. It didn't make sense.

But what did make sense was Aoba wanting him dead.

Now the question was, "Why?" Why did Aoba want Masaomi dead? Why did he want to take over the Evergreens? Why did he want to have all this control?

It was beginning to hurt Izaya's head. Why Aoba would want this done was far beyond him. He had ignored his job for five years and it was going to end in a lot of deaths and the destruction of Tokyo.

_I don't really care,_ Izaya thought to himself. _So why do I want to interfere?_

Izaya stood up.

It was simple.

He didn't want to admit it. He hated to admit it, like any other human, but he blamed himself for Shinra's death. He blamed himself for all of it. It had been his fault from the beginning. When he took the biology club and turned it into a gambling area. When Nakura got angry and stabbed Shinra. When, from that point on, Izaya made it his personal goal to get to Valhalla.

If only he hadn't tried to start that war. If only he had just let Nakura go to jail instead. If only he hadn't interfered with the gangs. If only he hadn't dragged Shinra and Celty into all this. If only he had just given Celty back her head. If only he had just caught Shinra when he fell off the building.

If only he had just _done things differently._

He glared down at the dying Second War.

Izaya didn't know why, but he wanted to fix things. After all, the Second War never would have happened without the First War. He looked up over the city.

There would be a Third War.

And he had to stop it.

…

_The Train Station in Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 9:47 AM_

She broke into a full sprint as soon as the subway doors opened. Sunshine 60 wasn't too far from there.

Saki had been wandering aimlessly around the streets when she saw Yuuhei Hanejima on screen, reporting the Second War in Ikebukuro. She saw Masaomi on screen, fighting. He was drenched in blood. She hadn't realized she had screamed until she noticed people's stares.

With a gasp, she turned and rushed to the train station as quickly as possible. And, here she was, running along the streets of Ikebukuro. She hurried to the Sunshine 60, but, by the time she got there, everyone was gone.

She looked around frantically, looking for someone. Looking for some indication that Masaomi was alive, but all the members of the Yellow Scarves she knew from over the years laid dead along the icy road. She tried to wake a few, but none of them stirred. None of them were breathing. Not any of the bodies along the ground, no matter what gang they belonged to.

They were all...dead. Her voice caught in her throat from the horror. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying not to cry. Trying not to scream. She had to move on.

She jumped over everyone, looking, looking. Saki continued to look, silently praying she wouldn't find Masaomi along the bodies.

And she didn't.

She stood hopelessly for a moment. Lost. Confused. Terrified. There was only one thing she could do and only one person she knew would help her.

Saki opened her phone and scrolled through her Caller Log until she found the name Kasuka Heiwajima and dialed the number. She put her phone up to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice was different this time. This one was almost recognizable. "Who is this?"

"I," she stammered. "I'm Saki Mikajima. You...called me."

There was a confusion in the silence. "I did?" came the voice.

"Yes," she said. "You told me to leave my house before the men got me."

"...I did?"

"Yes, you did." Saki was almost impatient but her fear made her quiet and calm. "Who are you?"

The voice thought about how to answer, before just answering bluntly. "Shizuo Heiwajima." Saki almost turned white. "This is my brother's phone."

Uh, oh. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry for bothering you, Mr. Heiwajima, but...this number really did call me." There was a grunt in reply. "Please. I need help. I... I'm scared." There was a sigh in frustration. "Whoever called me before," she continued quickly. "Just put me on the line with them. They can help me."

"I don't know who called you," Shizuo replied.

"Oh..." was the disappointed reply. "I'm sorry for bothering you, then. I'll let you go..."

There was a pause, then Shizuo said, "You said your name was Saki Mikajima, right?" Saki gave confirmation. "You're Masaomi's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes!" she gasped, surprised. "Do you know where he is? I'm looking for him."

"No," came a blunt reply. Saki almost groaned but she simply closed her eyes and exhaled. "but I do know the Dollars and the Evergreens are out to kill him with the remaining Yellow Scarves."

"Oh, my God..." she whispered. "This can't be happening...Please don't tell me this is happening..."

There was a pause, then, "Hold on, hold on. Someone wants to talk to you."

Saki blinked and took that moment to get herself onto the sidewalk so she wasn't among the bodies. She turned away. She couldn't face it. There was so much blood. So many people dead. So many colors. It didn't matter what their colors were. They were dead...!

"Saki?" The voice she knew more than anything.

"Simon!" she gasped. "Oh, my God! I'm so glad to hear from you!"

"Where are you?" he asked. "Why you in Ikebukuro where there war? People fight. People die. No more sushi for them to eat so they kill other."

"I know, I know," Saki whispered. "It's terrible. So many people are dead, but Masaomi is going to be among them if I don't find him soon!"

There was a pause, as though he was shaking his head. "You should go back to Shibuya and pack up to leave Tokyo with Masaomi. You in danger. You should leave."

"Masaomi wouldn't leave while Ikebukuro is in this state."

"Then you leave without him."

"_Are you crazy_?" It was louder than she wanted it to be. Her voice was high and shrill. She looked around to make sure no one would hear her and come for her. Saki turned back to the dark ally. "I can't leave without Masaomi. He's all I have..."

Simon went quiet. "You must leave Ikebukuro," he said quietly. "or you _both_ will die."

With that, the line went dead. Saki pulled her phone from her ear and stared at it for a long time.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

And she was sure it was the last tear she would ever shed.

…

**After Notes**

No, I couldn't just end it, could I? I had to be stubborn and give more to the story than there had to be...

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	12. Chapter 12: Hidden And In Hiding

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

A lot actually happened last chapter.

I'll be honest with you. I have NO idea what I'm doing. I have no idea what any character is thinking in this fanfic. I really hope this all just makes sense in the end.

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 12**

**Hidden And In Hiding**

_Somewhere in Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 5:43 PM_

When Mikado finally came to, he wasn't sure where he was. It took him a moment to wake up and lean up. He was laying on a leather couch. Black... He looked up and around before realizing where he was.

"You're awake."

Mikado jumped up and turned at the voice. "Izaya," he gasped.

Izaya was holding a tray of tea with some biscuits. He seemed to have fancied a British sort of meal that day. "Yeah," he said. He walked over to Mikado and sat on the other couch that was on a ninety-degree angle from Mikado's couch. He set the tray down between both of them and offered Mikado a cup.

Mikado took the cub and filled it with tea, adding a few sugar cubes and stirring it to his liking. Izaya also did so. "How did you find me?" Mikado asked, staring at his tea cup.

"I knew where Akako was," he said. "I assumed you had gone to see him. That, and the little show you and Aoba put on was on the news." Mikado flushed a bit and sipped his tea. "What do you plan to do now?"

Mikado looked up at Izaya. "What do you mean?"

"You're best friend and your girlfriend is being hunted," he continued. "by your own gang. They don't trust you anymore. They think _you_ are the one who issued the order."

"They can handle themselves," Mikado said, trying to convince himself more than Izaya. "I know they can."

Izaya took a bite of a biscuit and leaned back. "A little blind faith," he said quietly. "can go a long way. But a little blind ignorance can really ruin your day."

Mikado laughed loudly. "Since when did you talk in rhymes!"

Izaya smirked a bit and chuckled. "A little something a friend told me," he said quietly.

"A friend?" Mikado echoed. "Since when did you have friends?"

Izaya opened his mouth, then hesitated. His smirk disappeared and he leaned forward onto his knees. "Mikado, there is something I think you should know," he said. "I've wanted to tell you this for five years, but I thought you had already figured it out. But you haven't."

Mikado blinked. "What do you mean?"

Izaya hesitated and stood up. He walked towards the window. Mikado stayed put. "I'm sure the name...Shinra Kishitani is familiar to you, right?"

Mikado flinched at the name. "Yeah," he said. "He died during the War five years ago, didn't he?"

Izaya nodded and stared out the window. "Shinra...by human standards...was my friend."

…

_Somewhere in the Allies of Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 8:43 PM_

Masaomi had been hiding in the alleyway for almost twelve hours. The night was getting colder and he hadn't prepared for a cold night outside. He was hungry and tired. He couldn't go home without risking being attacked by the Dollars. He couldn't go onto the streets in the open.

He huddled close to himself, staring at his phone. He wanted to text Saki, but if she came looking for him, she might find herself in trouble with the Dollars. The Blue Squares would recognize her. Maybe Mikado would show some mercy on her.

"Oh, God," he croaked. He didn't want to think about any of that. He was probably going to die before Christmas. He should have stayed longer to watch Saki. He should have talked to Mikado before the Second War. He should have asked Kyohei to meet up with him again at some point or another.

But there was only one place Masaomi could think of that might provide any sort of warmth for him to stay for the night.

He stood up and disappeared into the darkness, heading for the docks.

…

_Kyohei's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 8:59 PM_

Kyohei hid Anri in his apartment, thinking it was the last place anyone would look for her. And it was, but a few Dollars stopped by so now and again to see what he was up to, if he had seen anything, what he was planning.

Kyohei told them he was done with the Gang Wars and was planning to simply stay in for the night. The people who stopped by respected this and disappeared without a word, without a suspicion. Then he and Anri would continue talking.

"Just stay here for a while," he said. "until tomorrow, at least."

"What about Masaomi?" she asked, worried. She had a tea in her hands to calm her nerves but she was scared beyond belief. Having most of Central Tokyo looking for her, and even her boyfriend was looking to kill her. "Where is he?"

Kyohei was hesitant to reply, but he gave the truth of his mind. "I don't think he'll live through tonight," he said. "Not without a place to hide or any weapons or any allies to watch his back."

Anri was visibly upset. Kyohei didn't doubt it for a moment. "Tomorrow, I'll take you to the docks. We'll leave on a boat across Tokyo Bay and even go as far as leaving Japan. We have to get you to safety, Anri."

She didn't want to leave. It was obvious. She wanted to stay and fight. She had the Saika Children. "I can do this," she said. "I'll convince Mikado to call off the Dollars and make him realize what he is doing."

"Anri," Kyohei objected, but Anri didn't listen. She stood up and shook her head.

"Tomorrow, I will contact Mikado and find answers. That's what I'll do." With that, she laid on the cot Kyohei left out for her to use, rolled over, and tried to sleep.

_She's changed a lot_, Kyohei thought to himself. _She might have changed more than anyone else._

…

_Izaya's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 5:46 PM_

"You were friends with Shinra?" Mikado echoed, sounded surprised.

Izaya nodded. "By human standards. I simply loved him a little more than anyone else. That was all. ...I think." Mikado carefully noted the "I think" in Izaya speech but let him continue. "During the First War, I remember I was the one who started it all. I pulled the strings. I wanted Celty to be there and for you and Masaomi to fight each other. That was how big the First War was going to be. A war I could win, so I could go to Valhalla when I died down in battle.

"I _did_ take into account that Celty was indeed Shinra's wife and I knew that if Celty took me to Valhalla, he would lose his place in the world and feel nothing was left for him. I tried to ignore it, but it always came back to me. I always ignored it.

"Finally, on the day of the First War, while I was standing over the building, an old...enemy of mine followed me to the top of the highest building. He threatened me with a gun. He wanted revenge for my revenge. My revenge on what he had done to Shinra."

Izaya's voice darkened. Mikado wanted to ask but with the way Izaya was looking out the window, how he was talking, the words he chose, he didn't want to trigger Izaya. It was almost as though Izaya had gone from the brick wall to glass; fragile, see-through, and obvious.

"He said he had enough of me," Izaya continued. "He said that was the day I was going to die, by his hand. But I didn't _really_ want to die by his hand. I wanted to die down in the War so Celty would take me to Valhalla, but then _he_ came. Shinra appeared. And he knew what was going to happen..."

…

_The Former Yellow Scarves Hideout; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 9:03 PM_

Getting there was hard. He was quiet, stealthy, and timed his jumps perfectly. Now, he was in the clear.

Masaomi stood by the iced rivers, peering into it's surface like he did once before in the summer when the water was water. He almost saw his younger reflection staring back, asking, "What have you done? Wasn't the First War enough for you?"

"I didn't do this," he snapped back. "I only wanted to protect these people!"

He stopped instantly. He was staring at his current reflection, his sixteen-year-old version gone in the ripples of the wind and snow. He had been talking to himself. There was no one there besides him.

He sighed and turned to the warehouse. It was dark, the sky cloudy with pollution. The snow had blanketed everything around the docks. He was freezing. And hungry. And tired. He wanted to rest now.

So, he tried to open the warehouse, but the doors were frozen shut. He tried to pull them as hard as they could but they wouldn't budge. There was only one other way inside and that was a side door by where the couch had been.

Masaomi huddled the coat around him tighter and walked around to the back until he saw the door. It had been opened recently. Tracks in the snow lead him to believe that. He was unsure if he should go through with it, but with the night growing colder and the wind harsher, he would sure he could take out whoever was in there.

Carefully, he opened the door. It needed some force but it opened eventually. He peered in and looked around, closing the door gently behind him. There was no one inside. He took a few steps in and scanned the area below the stand.

Nothing. There was no one.

Then, someone murmured something sleepily. Masaomi whipped around, afraid someone had seen him.

And he gasped.

Lying on the couch, her arms around herself to keep her warm, was Saki Mikajima.

Masaomi held back a sob and he slowly walked to her, dropping to his knees before the couch. He was shaky in disbelief and joy. He tried to keep himself slow and gentle. He didn't want to wake her. He reached up and brushed some hair from her face.

She mumbled something incoherent, but Masaomi didn't care. He rested his head against the arm of the couch and crossed his arms to keep himself warm.

He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

…

_Izaya's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 22, 2015, 5:49 PM_

Mikado leaned forward, nibbling on another biscuit as Izaya continued to stare out his window. "He told Nakura to stop and to let it go, but Nakura was too angry to simply let things be." He shook his head. "Shinra must have thought I was his friend, too. I never actually thought that I was so close to him because he never really seemed to care that much about me. I simply thought he was only for Celty and that was what I was left with.

"But I found out that wasn't true. He walked carefully between Nakura and I. Nakura threatened that if Shinra took another step closer, he would shoot me, so he stopped. He said, 'There is no point in revenge now. Just accept things as they are and move on. That's how life goes.' I didn't think I'd ever hear him say something like that, but that was what he said.

"I think that was the last thing he said. I don't remember. Because Nakura yelled that his life had fallen apart because of me. He was about to pull the trigger, but... I don't know. All human say it 'happened so fast' that they couldn't react in time to save someone they lost, but I swear to you it was all in slow motion.

"Shinra suddenly started running and Nakura was startled by the action so he...he shot him. I remember that I blinked because I honestly thought Nakura was going to shoot me which was strange because I knew that, in his state of mind, he would shoot the first thing that moved.

"When I realized I hadn't been shot, I turned to see if Shinra was okay, but he had been shot in the stomach. He looked up at me and I met his eyes and he just...fell. I tried to catch him, and I barely caught his fingers but he slipped right through me and...fell."

Mikado was silent as Izaya told his story. "I guess you never really know what it's like to be in a situation like that until it happens to you, huh," Izaya whispered. He turned back to Mikado. "My point is that you can't keep going on with your own goals when you _know_ you could lose something precious. I want to know why you continued going through with this Second War, even though you knew that Anri and Masaomi's lives were going to be on the line."

How did Izaya know that? More importantly, why did he go through with the War if he knew that Anri and Masaomi might die? Mikado said nothing for a moment, before saying, "Well, why didn't _you_ stop the War if you knew that something might happen to Shinra?"

Izaya bit his lip and Mikado instantly knew both he and Izaya had the same answer to the same question.

Because they wanted something in the end.

Izaya wanted some form of immortality and Mikado wanted the thrill, the adventure of being someone he never thought he could be.

And they both realized they had made a terrible mistake.

And they both knew they had to fix it.

…

_Aoba's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 2:17 AM_

Aoba had heard no news about Mikado, Anri, or Masaomi. They had all gone into hiding and they probably wouldn't come out for a long time.

Aoba smirked. He finally had the power he needed. He just needed to manipulate Shuhan into doing what he wanted him to do. "I'm curious," Shuhan said through the phone. "Why did you let Ryūgamine go if you said he could lure out Sonohara."

There was a bit of a silence, then Aoba tilted his head. "Ryūgamine and Sonohara won't be meeting each other very soon, not with their heads wanted on a silver plate."

"But that doesn't change that we could have just brought out Sonohara and killed her to eliminate the Saika."

"We don't know that for sure." Aoba glanced at the computer screen in the dark room. It was in the dark colors of the Dollar's forum. "The Saika is a strange blade and the ones who knew best about it were Orihara, Kishitani, and Sturluson, but it will be almost impossible to reach any of them. And, even if we do contact Orihara, there is no way that he will give us the correct information."

"And the Yellow Scarves?"

"They are all dead," Aoba snapped. "Kida won't come out. He has no one to fight with anymore. He'll leave the country the next chance he gets, if he doesn't starve to death on the streets first."

Shuhan was unconvinced. "And you say they won't bother us again?"

"The Yellow Scarves? No. But the Saika might still prove a problem."

Again, Shuhan was furious. "Why didn't you use Ryūgamine then to get Sonohara?"

"There would be no point!" Aoba snapped back. "Sonohara comes in with an army of Saika and runs away Ryūgamine. At least this way they aren't together to get at us."

There was a silence. "I trust you know what you are doing, Kuronuma," he said cautiously. "You, after all, may have more experience in Gangs than any of us."

Aoba smirked. And that was what he needed to hear.

…

**After Notes**

More chapters... I'm sick, by the way. I have been for the last two chapters. I just forgot to state it cause I'm so. Damn. Tired.

So, make me get better soon and review? No? Okay.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	13. Chapter 13: One Voice Mission

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Wow. This might be finished soon. I even have an idea for what I might write next!

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 13**

**One Voice Mission**

How is the world changed?

How is the world shown different things through a different light? How do we all see what we don't see? How do we make opinions?

In a world such as ours, we all need someone different to show us something new. In a world such as ours, change is needed for the better.

And it all begins with one voice.

On December 24, 2015, around 11:57 AM, one voice spoke out against the world. One voice that stood up and spoke it's truth. That spoke it's belief. Then, another voice cried out. And another. And another.

This is the story of how Mikado Ryūgamine learned that there is a life to live even after everything has calmed. Not everything has to be the same, but it doesn't have to be a bad change for a change to make your life what you want it to be.

It started on November 27, 2015, when his best friend arrived at his home. One small comment made him realize that things shouldn't be this way; "Every time I see you, you are always working on _something_ for college."

Mikado knew he needed a difference.

Before, he planned to simply stay out of the business of the rising Evergreens that Masaomi was currently getting involved in. He wanted the old emotion, the adrenaline rush, the heart racing action that he once knew five years ago.

But, in his haste to find that old emotion, he lost sight of what truly meant to him; the people he cared about, the career he wished to pursue. He forgot about how it all went last time. The bitterness and how he would never be as close to those as he ever could.

It was all too late for him to realize this, however. It was too late for him to realize that he could have done something _different_. He could have done something that would have changed the fate of the entire city, instead of create a War in search of that old emotion.

Many people died in the Second War. There was no bringing them back from the dead. Mikado wanted to correct his wrong as best as he could.

And there was only one way he knew how...

…

_Kyohei's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 2:48 PM_

The day started late for Anri Sonohara and Kyohei Kadota. Simply because Anri wasn't ready yet to go outside and look for Mikado. Not until ten minutes before three when she decided the world couldn't wait any longer.

"I'm going now," she said.

"I'll go with you," he said.

Somehow, it seemed all too simple.

…

_Izaya's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 2:48 PM_

Mikado and Izaya wanted to right the wrongs they both had made. They wanted to face Aoba and Shuhan and set everything right to the way it was before.

"Should we ask for Masaomi and Anri's help?" Mikado asked, staring at his phone. "Do you think they would understand?"

"I know if I asked that about Shinra," Izaya chuckled to himself. "I would be sure _he_ understood."

Mikado smiled and flipped open his phone. "I'm sure they would believe me, too."

…

_The Former Yellow Scarves Hideout; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 2:48 PM_

At that moment, Masaomi was holding Saki tightly. As far as they knew, they were both going to die. They simply wanted to stay together until that day. "Saki," Masaomi whispered, holding her a little tighter.

"Yes?" Saki answered, sounding almost too happy to be in his arms despite the circumstances.

Masaomi smiled a bit. "I don't know if I should be mad at you for coming after me or happy that you are here with me right now."

"I'm happy I'm here with you," she said. "Otherwise, I would be mad at you for even going into that damn War."

Masaomi chuckled. "You're right," he said.

Suddenly, his phone rang in the silence. Saki slid back off Masaomi's lap as he reached into his pocket and pull it out. It was a text from Mikado. Not as the Dollars, but as Mikado himself. It was a message to both him and Anri.

_Mikado Ryūgamine_

_782-540-6498_

_I've made a terrible mistake and I want to fix it. But I need your help. Please, help me._

Masaomi stared at the message for a long, long time. "Should we trust him?" Saki asked, looking up at him, worried.

There was a hesitation and then he stood up. "What have we got to lose?"

Saki smiled and stood with him.

…

_Kyohei's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 2:50 PM_

Anri received the text just before she opened the door. It startled her and she backed away from the door with a stumble. "What is it?" Kyohei asked. "What's wrong?"

Anri pulled out her phone and quickly read over the text. "It's Mikado," she said quietly. "He needs our help."

"After this?" Kyohei asked. "What the hell is he thinking?" The woman was hesitant, then texted back a reply. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to meet him," Anri replied. "This is the only chance I'll have to talk to him and..." She stopped, but Kyohei knew what she was thinking.

As quickly as Anri sent the reply, she received another text message.

_Mikado Ryūgamine_

_782-540-6498_

_Please meet me at the HWV by Masaomi's old place at five PM. We'll talk there._

Anri nodded to the text and turned back to Kyohei. "Are you coming?"

Kyohei nodded. "Of course," he said.

And the two set out into the afternoon.

…

_HWV; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 5:00 PM_

Masaomi and Saki were the last to arrive. They had hidden their faces as well as Anri; Saki and Masaomi wore hoods, but Masaomi had lifted a white scarf above his mouth to no one would recognize him, while Anri had slipped on Celty's helmet to avoid recognition (after all, no one knew _she_ was the mysterious hero of Minato).

Mikado and Izaya spent a couple minutes explaining what happened. Once the others were caught up, they agreed it was time to make a plan and put it into action.

"What are we going to do?" Saki asked. "Aoba has all of the Dollars and the Evergreens out there, looking for us. They will kill us on sight."

Mikado shook his head. "I know where Aoba would be. And he can take us to the Leader of the Evergreens, Shuhan Kashira. From there, we'll take him out and gain control of the Evergreens and the Dollars, again."

Kyohei looked puzzled. "And what will that do? Won't that make them angry and try to kill us?"

"You don't understand, Kyohei," Mikado said, looking at him. "These people are like lemmings. If we tell them to jump of a cliff, they will. We need to get the point across that they have minds of their own. These people who fought and died in the Second War didn't want to fight but they did it anyway. We have to tell them that they can't always do what we tell them to; only to make it a suggestion in action."

"But, then, what's the point of a Gang?" Masaomi asked.

Mikado turned his gaze to him. "Connections," he replied, summing it up as best as he could. "They are nothing more than connections."

"This seems almost too easy," Anri said through her helmet.

"I agree," Kyohei chimed in. "We are obviously going to need a back up plan."

Masaomi shoved his hands in his pockets. "We do what we do best," he said. "Improvise. It's not like we have a ton of time, anyway. I would like this over before Christmas."

The others muttered in agreement and Mikado put his hands on his hips. "Alright. First stop: Aoba's place."

…

_Aoba's Apartment; Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 23, 2015, 6:45 PM_

Aoba had been lying in bed, thinking about what to do now that he had almost full control of the Dollars and the Evergreens, when his front door was smashed in by a powerful kick. Then, it was followed by a quiet, "We're gonna get sued for this..."

Aoba jumped out of his bed and looked around in shocked at the six new visitors who had invited themselves in. "W-What? Ryūgamine? Sonohara? Kida, you are still-"

Mikado grabbed Aoba by the collar and threw him against the wall. "What the hell?" he snapped. "Why on _Earth_ would you do that?"

Aoba kicked and struggled a bit as Mikado held him in place. Izaya looked around and retrieved Aoba's cell phone from his computer desk. "This should do it," he said, flipping open the phone and scrolling through the Contacts List.

"What are you doing?" Aoba demanded. "Put me down! Mikado!"

"Ah, no!" Mikado growled, pressing Aoba against the wall a little more. "I'm _so_ gonna kick your ass for that!"

At that, Kyohei placed a hand on Mikado's shoulder and shook his head. "Calm yourself," he said.

Mikado almost snapped back but he decided against it. He only loosened his hold on Aoba but didn't let him go.

Izaya pressed Call when he found Shuhan's name and held it up to his ear. Everyone watched and waited. Finally, Shuhan picked up. "Kuronuma? What is it?"

"Ah, no," Izaya sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not Kuronuman. I'm Orihara! How are you today?"

"What the- Who the hell are you?"

"Didn't I just say? I'm Izaya Orihara. I was wondering if you would like to meet for some tea." There was a knowing, sly smile on his face. The kind that made everyone hate him but they knew they couldn't kick him out, simply because they knew they needed him for the mission.

"Tea? Forget it."

"Ah, but we have Kuronuma here with us," he taunted. "I'm sure you would like him alive and well, no?"

"Like I care about him!" Shuhan snapped from the other line. "I'm not meeting you at any time! I want nothing to do with you. We finally have what we need and that's all. Goodbye."

And the line went dead. Izaya pouted and shook the phone as though it would bring Shuhan back on the line again. "Well, that didn't work."

Everyone turned to Aoba, who paled. "Don't look at me!" he gasped. "I have never met the guy."

"Great," Masaomi groaned. "Now we have no leads."

"Isn't this the part where we 'improvise', Masaomi?" Izaya chided. Masaomi shot him a glare.

Everyone was silent for a moment when it dawned on Kyohei. "Wait a minute," he said. "Didn't the Evergreens originate from Harajuku?" Slowly, he recalled the conversation with Kogane and DaiyamondoGirl6. "Maybe we should check there."

"You're right," Mikado said. "We should go. And you," He glared at Aoba. "stay here and _do nothing_. And to make you do nothing..." He walked over to Aoba's computer, picked it up, and threw it on the ground. Everyone jumped at the action.

"Mikado!" Anri snapped. "That wasn't necessary!"

Mikado ignored her. "And we'll be taking your phone, too. And if you do anything while we are in Harajuku, I will _personally_ make you regret it."

Aoba simply stared at him in horror as the six turned and walked out his broken front door.

…

_Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 23, 8:04 PM_

Mikado and the others arrived in Harajuku when the realized they had no idea where they were supposed to go. They paused and looked around for a moment, wondering which way to go. "Let's head to Masaomi and I's place for an hour or so," Saki suggested. "I have an idea."

The others nodded and agreed to go.

When they arrived at Masaomi's house, Masaomi disappeared into the kitchen to make some food to eat (as he hadn't eaten since the day before he was _starving_) while Saki took Aoba's phone and picked up their land-line phone to use it.

"Hello? Operator?" she asked. "Yeah. Hi. I'm good, thank you. And yourself? That's good to hear. Um, I'm looking for an address but I only have the cell phone number. Really? Terrific, thank you. The number is..."

At that moment, Masaomi walked in with some quickly prepared snacks and drinks while the bigger dinner was cooking in the kitchen (he quietly explained that Saki often did the cooking so the meal he was making was going to be pretty basic) but Saki overhead as she wrote down the address and decided to cook for them when she was done what she was doing.

An hour later, they had an address and full stomachs. It would have been a terrific Christmas dinner, only if the situation wasn't so dire.

After they ate, the kicked on their shoes, grabbed their coats, concealed themselves, then hurried outside. "I can't believe you got his address from the Operator by his cell number," Anri commented as they were walking towards Shuhan's apartment.

"Neither can I," Saki replied. "I actually wasn't expecting it to work."

"Seems a little...strange to you, doesn't it?" Izaya said, tilting his head. "Almost as though they wanted us to find them."

And just as Izaya said those words, Mikado's world went black.

…

**After Notes**

Cliffhanger! Oh, I think next chapter might be either the second last or last chapter! Excited?

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	14. Chapter 14: Rain on Christmas

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Waaahhh! Second last chapter! Wooo!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 14**

**Rain On Christmas**

_Somewhere in Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 9:05 AM_

When Anri woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her helmet was missing. She looked around frantically, knowing someone would recognize her soon, until she realized she couldn't move very far. She had been tired up, her arms to her sides, and her legs kicked out in front of her. "Uh, oh," she whispered.

"Damn straight!" Masaomi hissed from somewhere behind her. "They actually captured us! Saki, are you sure that was the operator you dialed?"

"Yes!" Saki gasped. "I swear to you!"

Izaya shook his head. "They wanted us to find them. Shuhan probably connected his cell number to his address so the operators could find him."

"So why didn't he just tell us where he lived?" Kyohei questioned.

"Because he wanted us to think he didn't know we were coming," Izaya sighed.

"Damn it all," Mikado growled from somewhere to her left. "I can't believe this is happening. We're all gonna die for Christmas."

Masaomi shrugged. "Maybe if they're in the Christmas spirit, they'll kill us quickly!" Then he started singing. "It's the most, wonderful time of the year!"

"Shut up, Masaomi!" Mikado snapped. "No one wants to hear that!"

"Screw you!" Masaomi yelled back. "I can do whatever the hell I want! We're going to _die_, so you better deal with it!"

"You're lucky I can't move! I'd beat the crap out of you-"

"Guys! Guys! That's enough!"

At Kyohei's command, the two young men started settling down. If their backs weren't facing each other, they would probably be tossing glares at each other.

There was a long moment of tension, then sadness. They all knew they were going to die there that night and there was nothing they could do about it. They sat quietly for a very long time. None of them were sure how much time passed. To Masaomi, it felt like an eternity. To Izaya, it felt like mere minutes. To Anri and Saki, it felt like an hour or so. Mikado didn't really care how much time had passed. He just wanted it all to end soon.

Finally, the door opened on the six and Anri blinked when she realized she was the one facing the door. "Look, you are all awake." The voice was well-known. It was Shuhan's voice. "Well, now, should we get down to business?"

There was silence from the group as they studied the man. He was tall, brisk. His hair was a little longer than Izaya's, an ebony black and his eyes a funny shade of green.

Shuhan shook his head. "Really, I expected more from such an enthusiastic group." He smiled. "You came all this way from Ikebukuro, gone through all this trouble, and you won't even try to fight for your freedom? Or maybe it's because you know it's hopeless."

They still remained quiet. Even Izaya was expecting someone to say something but no one piped up or said a word. Maybe it wasn't worth the breath. Maybe it just wasn't worth it in general.

Shuhan laughed. "Wow, you really are path_etic_, aren't you?"

There was a silence, then, "Why?" Everyone who could see Mikado turned to him. "Why are you doing this? Why did you start the Evergreens? What did you hope to achieve from this?"

Shuhan lifted an eyebrow at the question. "Why?" he repeated. "Why. Why else? Because I wanted to. Because I was bored. Because I had nothing better to do. That's why."

"You killed numerous people because you were _bored_!" Masaomi yelled. "What sort of sicko are you?"

Shuhan merely smiled. "Now with the Evergreens _and_ the Dollars under my control, I can do almost anything I want to." He examined his nails. "It's nice."

It was a tone of voice no one had heard from Izaya in a long, long time. In five years, to be exact. It was that knowing, sly voice and that knowing, sly smirk that made everyone hate him. It grew into a Cheshire grin as he spoke; "You weren't bored," he laughed. "You felt pathetic. Weak. You knew you would die in this world if you had no one by your side. You saw the War. You watched those people die. You thought to yourself, 'I don't want to be a pawn like those people. I want to be important. I want to be something..._special_. The one who _lives_ in the end.'"

Shuhan's smile was suddenly beginning to falter with every word Izaya spoke and with every word Izaya spoke, his own grin grew bigger. It was that Old Emotion. That moment of control and sensibility. That he knew _everything_ and could bend and twist someone's soul into his own will. That _he_ was a dangerous man to become enemies with.

_This_ was Izaya Orihara.

"You were so afraid of becoming someone's pawn that you started a gang. A gang that grew over five years. A gang that you wanted to become so powerful that you could expend anyone you wanted to. Send them into the fire and not care if they get burned because _that was what you did NOT want to be_."

"Shut up!" Shuhan snapped, whipping a gun from his belt. Masaomi blinked and looked down into his holster. That was _his_ gun Shuhan had. Instantly, Masaomi was regretting on bringing it along. "I will kill you and _all_ your friends. And then what, huh? What will happen to Ikebukuro? To Tokyo? To _Japan_?"

"You don't have enough guts," Izaya snapped. "You've been weak from the beginning. You've never been in a fight. You've never killed anyone! What makes you think you can kill us now?"

It was a challenge. A challenge Kyohei feared Shuhan would accept. Izaya's words might have gotten killed, especially if a Gang Leader wanted to prove himself. From the Gang Leaders he knew and from experience, he was sure Shuhan would gladly accept the offer.

"Maybe it will turn out like Stardust," Masaomi suggested quietly, probably thinking the same thing. "I think he looks gay enough..."

Everyone who had heard him was glad Shuhan didn't hear that. Izaya's challenge was enough. "Oh, I will," Shuhan growled, put on by the offer. "I'll make sure you die for Christmas."

"Our Father, who art in Heaven..." Masaomi whispered (Saki gave a small glare although she was going through those exact words in her head).

This time, Shuhan heard Masaomi but chose to ignore him. "You have fourteen and a half hours to live," he warned. "Use those hours _wisely_."

"You don't think you could undo these binds, could you?" Mikado asked, giving a small smile.

"No," Shuhan snapped before slamming the door shut and leaving the six in the dark.

There was some silence, then Mikado sighed. "So much for _that_ idea..."

"Hey, Saki," Masaomi chuckled suggestively. "How's _this_ for bondage?"

"It doesn't work if _both_ of us are tied up," Saki replied with a sigh.

Masaomi just gave a childish, defeated huff and blew his hair out of his face. "Someone just kill me now. Fourteen and a half hours is too long to wait..."

"Masaomi," Kyohei snapped. "Will you shut up?"

Masaomi growled and tilted his head back. There was a long pause. Slowly, Masaomi started singing another Christmas Carol, but nobody stopped him. Instead, a few even joined him. They sung until they rang out of Christmas Carols to sing, then started making up Christmas lyrics to songs they already knew.

Despite their situation, they still laughed and tried to enjoy what little time they had left together.

…

_The Streets of Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_December 24, 2015, 4:56 PM_

Aoba finally decided that, instead of sitting around and wondering what to do, he went out to find some Evergreens and borrow their phone to contact Shuhan.

Finding Evergreens wasn't hard; they were everywhere in Ikebukuro now. The Third War would begin soon and he wanted it to start as soon as possible. "Shuhan," he said when Shuhan picked up. "We have to begin soon."

"I know," Shuhan replied. "I know."

…

_Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:05 PM_

"How much longer do we have to live?" Masaomi asked, shaking his head. "I don't think I can wait much longer..."

"Quiet," Kyohei snapped. "We have a plan."

"W-wait, what? How come I wasn't informed about this?"

There was no reply.

Anri twisted herself a bit and got into her knees so she could stand on her feet. Mikado glanced down and around, realizing he could stand as well. Once he did, everyone else followed suit and rested against the walls.

Everyone watched Anri as she opened her hand and the Saika fell out of her sleeve. She kneeled down, picked it up, and turned to Mikado. "You first," she said. Mikado nodded. Anri used the power in her wrist to cut the ropes, but the Saika's sharpness did most of the work. "There."

Mikado stretched out his arms then continued to untie Anri. From there, they worked until everyone was untied and on their feet. Saki gave Masaomi a tight hug and kissed him briefly. "Let's not die," she suggested.

"How are we going to get out?" Mikado asked.

Kyohei walked up to the door and pressed his ear against it. He listened for a moment then shook his head, his voice quieter than before. "There are people out there. We either have to find another way out or fight our way out."

"Another way out?" Masaomi snapped. "Do you _see_ another way out?"

Izaya turned to his right and pressed his ear against the wall, tapping on it with his knuckle. "That's a hallway..." He looked up and took two side steps away from the wall. "Anri," he said. "There's a vent up there."

Anri nodded, stood where he was, and pulled up the Saika. She stabbed the ceiling and cut along to make a small square. Izaya was right; there was a vent. Anri slipped the Saika back into her hand and jumped up into the vent. Izaya pushed himself off the wall and followed after her. Kyohei simply helped the other ones into the vent and Masaomi helped Kyohei in.

The vent was small and claustrophobic. They crawled along it for a wild, Anri leading them almost blindly (but none of them had any better guesses). Eventually, they made it to the end and Anri looked out through the bars. "Outside," she breathed happily. Slowly, she removed the bars and peered down to see how far the drop was. "Oh, dear..."

"Oh, dear?" Masaomi echoed. "What does that mean?"

"It's quite a drop..."

While Anri contemplated with Izaya about a way down, Kyohei glanced out his left to see the vent had another opening right beside him. He peered out through the bars and his eyes opened wide. "Oh, crap."

There was a loud bang and everyone in the vent ducked and screamed. There were a few more bangs until they realized they were gunshots. "Run!"

Izaya whipped around, pushed Anri out the vent, and jumped out after her. Kyohei thought about kicking opening the duct and jumping out but he decided that would just leave them open to get killed. Masaomi dragged Saki away from the gunfire, heading back where they were before, while Kyohei and Mikado scrambled after them.

Unfortunately, the vent broke and Kyohei and Mikado slid down the vent to the floor below them. "Mikado!" Masaomi gasped and peered down the vent.

The fallen men took no time in getting up and running away from the bullets. Masaomi ducked when two men with guns passed under the vent. They waited for a moment, then Masaomi turned to Saki. "We have to go after them."

Saki didn't object. The blond slid down the vent and Saki followed. Once they were level on the ground, they looked up and down the hall. "C'mon," Masaomi said, grabbing Saki's hand, and running after the men with guns.

…

_Just Outside Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:10 PM_

Izaya groaned and pushed a flattened cardboard box off of him. He crawled out of the garbage container and fell flat on his back. "Ow," he muttered and leaned up, rubbing the back of his head.

Anri pulled herself out to the edge of a compost bin and glared at Izaya for his stupid actions. He stared back and folded his arms. "Thank me," he growled. "You would be dead by now."

Anri sighed and jumped out of the bin, dusting off a few scraps of food that _really_ blew whatever appetite she just had. She looked up at the vent in the building they just jumped out of. "We have to find a way back in there," she said. "Mikado and the others are still inside."

The black-coated man stood beside her and followed her gaze. "We're going to die for Christmas," he said, defeated.

…

_The Fifth Floor of Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:15 PM_

Mikado dragged Kyohei behind him. It wasn't like normal. Kyohei could run faster than him, but a stray bullet had gotten Kyohei somewhere (Mikado wasn't too sure where) and he couldn't run as quickly.

_We need someplace to hide!_ It was the only logical move they could make. Mikado glanced around frantically and finally spotted a half-open door. He pulled Kyohei along a little faster, whipped open the door, and pulled both him and Kyohei inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

They both remained on the ground, Kyohei covering his own mouth to stay silent. There was a long pause, footsteps rushing passed, voices wondering where they went, and then silence. Mikado swallowed and turned to Kyohei. "C'mon," he said.

He tried to pull Kyohei to his feet, but Kyohei stopped. "No," he said. "I can't. I have to stay here."

Mikado stared at him then pulled again. "Don't talk like that!" he snapped. "Get up and get moving!"

Kyohei yanked himself out of Mikado's grip and adjusted himself so he wasn't in so much pain. Finally, Mikado saw the wound; it was worse than he thought. "You are the only one who can stop the Third War, Mikado," the thirty-year-old said weakly through shaky breath. "I don't plan on dying before Christmas, so you don't have to worry about me." Mikado watched Kyohei for a long moment before Kyohei gave a weak smile. "Kick Shuhan's ass for me."

Mikado blinked and nodded, giving the most of a smile as he could. "I will." With that, Mikado jumped to his feet and opened the door. He hesitated, looked back, and inhaled as though he was about to say something. But he said nothing and hurried down the corridor, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Kyohei smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall. He held one hand against the wound in his stomach and chuckled. "He's a good kid..."

…

_Just Outside Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:25 PM_

Anri and Izaya found themselves at the front of the Hotel after a few moments of running. When they turned the corner, they gasped at the sight.

Two groups stood; one in green, one without color. The Dollars and the Evergreens. "They can't be fighting again!" Anri gasped. "What the hell are they trying to do? Destroy Tokyo? Kill millions of people?"

"I don't know," Izaya muttered before turning and looking up the building. "but I don't think we have much time. Christmas is in half an hour. Someone needs to stop them."

With that, Izaya burst into the Kanary Hotel but stopped at the sight of the amount of Evergreens that had taken it over. He growled and stepped back as the Evergreens stepped forward. "Oi, how did _you_ get out?" one of them growled.

Izaya paused, then smirked. "Nothing." He stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You know, no one really wants to die for Christmas, so why don't we all just take a little break and get back to this later?" he mused, shrugging.

"Forget it!" one of the Evergreens snapped and they all started towards him. "We'll kill you now!"

Izaya smirked and tilted his head back. "The last time I got into a fight was five years ago...I hope I haven't gotten to rusty since."

…

_The Fifth Floor of the Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:30 PM_

Mikado burst onto the roof as soon as he could. He didn't exactly know why he had the feeling Shuhan was up there (probably because the Hotel had little reception, surprisingly) but he was correct.

Shuhan turned at the sound of the door swinging open, as well as five other Evergreens on the top. Mikado froze and it took all his willpower to not run. His gaze shifted over the five Evergreens that surrounded him and Shuhan before he finally glared at the Leader of the Evergreens. "Stop this," Mikado demanded. "Stop this Third War!"

There was a pause, then a laugh. "You want me to stop? Forget it."

"Why?" Mikado growled. "Why are you doing this?"

Shuhan folded his arms then looked at his fellow Evergreens. Then, he turned to Mikado. "Do you know why?" He rolled his neck and chuckled. "Because I _hate_ people. I hate them all! And what better way to get rid of them by letting them destroy each other?"

"Why?" Mikado yelled, shocked.

"Aoba and I both understand," Shuhan continued. "that Humans are really, _really_ terrible people. If we can make one lemming jump off a cliff, the rest will follow. It's a game of the Heart, Mikado. They watch their friends walk into the War because they follow because their friends are fighting so their friends fight and their friends' friends."

Mikado shook his head. "You can't really be doing this..." he whispered.

"Oh, but I am," Shuhan chuckled. "and the first one to die for Christmas will be you."

…

_The Fifth Floor of the Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:37 PM_

Masaomi and Saki had been running in circles around the fifth floor of the Kanary Hotel, hoping to find Mikado or at least a few Evergreens to point them the right way but there was no one around in _any_ of the rooms. Eventually, they stopped and looked around. "This can't be happening," Saki breathed. "Where did they all go? Did they just _disappear_?"

Masaomi shrugged and looked around.

"H-Hey..." The couple looked at each other when the voice spoke, then listened again. "Hey...!"

They turned and looked to find a door that was slightly open. One they didn't check _because_ it was open. They exchanged unsure looks then walked to the door and opened it. Inside laid Kyohei, bleeding from his stomach. "Oh, my God..." Saki whispered and the both looked at each other.

…

_The Roof of the Kanary Hotel; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_December 24, 2015, 11:40 PM_

Shuhan stood over the two Gangs who were more than ready to break into a fight. He smirked and put his hands on his hips. "This," he said. "will be a turning point in the lives of the people of Japan. Soon enough, the world will fight. And it will be the end of the human race!"

Mikado struggled against the two men holding his arms behind his back but he didn't break free. "You are crazy!" he snapped.

"I know," Shuhan replied nonchalantly.

There was a long moment of silence. Just as Mikado was beginning to wonder where he was, Masaomi burst onto the scene, yelling, "I object, your honor!"

"Right on time," Mikado breathed.

Masaomi glanced around then paused. "Oh," he said. "There are more of you..."

There wasn't much a time to react. Mikado took the distraction to stomp on the foot of one of the men holding him. The Evergreen jumped back away from the blue-eyed fighter as he whipped around and nailed the second guy in the face with a powerful punch.

Masaomi brought up his fists and came back-to-back with Mikado, who was also ready to fight. "So, we finally fight side-by-side," Masaomi chuckled as they waited for the Evergreens to make their move. "Do you think you're ready for your _first real fight_?"

"Shut up," Mikado laughed. "This will probably be our last."

"Don't jinx it!" Masaomi warned and the fight began.

It started with one of the Evergreens charging at Mikado, who ducked and let Masaomi get smacked in the back of the head instead. "Sorry!" Mikado laughed as he swiped the Evergreen off his feet.

"Dammit!" Masaomi growled as he used his falling force to tackle one of the enemies to the ground. "Never fighting back-to-back with you again!"

Mikado only hollered as he let his body move on it's own, taking down two of the three guys, leaving the three others to the more experienced fighter.

Masaomi was fluid with his moments, as though he had been a fighter all his life. He made sure to hit them hard on the first try to ensure they wouldn't get back up again. The fight had to be over with soon.

Mikado was having a bit of trouble with the two guys he was fighting, but he finally managed to knock them out. The two men looked at each other and smiled. Finally, they turned to Shuhan. Shuhan hesitated and stepped back only for his heel to hit the protective wall. He cursed lightly then turned back to the men and drew the gun from earlier.

Both boys stopped.

At that moment, Izaya finally made it to the roof, Anri on his trail. There was only three things he saw.

…

_*The Three Things Izaya Orihara Saw*_

_One: A Gun_

_Two: Best friends._

_Three: The same situation from three years ago._

…

Izaya only had enough time to breath in. Masaomi and Mikado whipped around when they realized Izaya was there.

There was a click.

Izaya watched Masaomi's eyes go wide and he instantly knew what was going to happen. "No, Masaomi-"

He was a blur, crashing into Mikado and tackling him to the ground. There was a gunshot. There was some screaming. There was confused murmurs from the crowds down below.

Izaya watched as Mikado and Masaomi both laid on the ground. Mikado was the first to move, leaning up and shaking Masaomi's shoulder. "M-Masaomi...?"

Masaomi lifted his head and his golden eyes were nothing more than pure confusion. Masaomi was fine. They glanced at Anri, then Izaya.

Izaya lifted and eyebrow then his eyes went wide. Slowly, he looked down. Blood soaked his ribs trailing down his stomach. "Ow," he chuckled and then he collapsed backward, Anri catching him before he hit the ground.

Mikado and Masaomi looked at each other than at Shuhan, who dropped his gun. "I-I-" he began but ran out of words.

Mikado pushed Masaomi off of him and stormed up to Shuhan. Masaomi jumped to his feet, fearing Mikado would push Shuhan off the building, or worse, but Mikado only punched Shuhan in the face and grabbed his collar to keep him from falling off the building. With that, he threw Shuhan to the side, who stumbled and fell to his side.

There was confusion, watching Mikado pick up the gun, stand up on the protection wall, and fire it into the air. From six stories in the air, he was praying the people below would hear him. They all stared up, quiet. Shocked.

Saki and Kyohei then appeared on the roof, deciding to follow Izaya and Anri up to the roof where Mikado and Masaomi were. They saw the scene, but they said nothing. They only watched as Mikado began to speak.

Mikado needed to pick a good choice of words to start off with, and he had an idea of what; "Are you all _idiots_?"

The crowd below looked at each other, confused and baffled.

"Do you think I would want you to fight each other?" he yelled. "Do you think _I_ really issued this order? I didn't!" There were collective gasps from the crowd. "Yeah, I told you guys to fight in the Second War, but that was my mistake. I didn't realize what...what I was doing. I had a plan, and it failed. And it lead to millions of people...dead..."

The crowd was silent, waiting for Mikado to continue. He took a deep breath and continued. "This isn't a War you should be fighting!" he said. "You should be at home right now. You should be with the loved ones. You should be home for Christmas. Not dead. Not in the hospital. Not fighting for your life on this street!" He looked around. "You _need_ to understand orders aren't 'do or die'. They _are_ your choice, if you want to do them or not. That was what the Dollars were all about."

There was a dampened silence. The air was moist. It smelled sweet. "We _shouldn't_ be lead to war for Christmas. The Dollars _should_ have done the smart thing and stayed home. It's not like anyone knew you were in the Dollars, anyway, right? And the Evergreens. Did you really know what was going on, or were you just blindly following orders and trying to survive?

"'A little blind trust goes a long way, but a little blind ignorance can really ruin your day'." Mikado looked back at Izaya, then back at the crowd. "A friend of mine told me that. And he was right. He didn't want me to make the same mistake he did. I could have lost a lot of people close to me if I didn't try to right my wrongs. And, even so, it was too late for me to realize it. I had sent many people to their death two days ago. And, despite that with no results, no change, you _still_ came to fight tonight?

"Life isn't about living for the thrill. Even after the Gang Wars and the fighting and the thrill still subsided, life is still happening. All around us! And with the time and the peace, we _could have been_ helping people who were fighting the silent battles we never see. We could have done something better, but, instead, we chose to fight each other. _For no reason_.

"The Dollars shouldn't fight. In fact, there will be _no more wars_ for the Dollars. In fact, I declare, from this day forward, the Dollars should only fight if someone is in need. And the Evergreens... Did you know your leader was actually _trying to kill you_? Did you know that he wanted you all to die tonight? He told me himself. But you can't kill him. No, you can't. I won't let you."

There was a silence. Off in the distance, a church bell rang twelve times. The sign Christmas had come. "That bell," he said. "That bell. Every time you hear a church bell, remember this day. Remember the day you could have died. Remember all those lost in the First and Second War. Remember that war isn't to decide who is right. But, instead, decide all those who are left.

"And I want you, for that moment, to remember you are still alive. That there is still life in you. You are still breathing and that is all you need. Remember all those close to you. Remember all those around you. Remember that you don't need to live for a reason. Just live."

There was a silence. Then, something fell from the sky and landed on his nose. Slowly, Mikado reached up and touched the liquid on his nose. He looked at it and blinked. Again, it fell on his hand, his shoe, in his hair.

And it began to rain.

There was silence as the rain fell from the sky, washing away all the anger and desire to fight. There was calmness, a gentle, quiet tranquility.

Masaomi looked up.

Saki looked up.

Kyohei looked up.

Anri looked up.

Izaya looked up.

Everyone looked up.

Even Mikado.

He looked up, too.

…

**After Notes**

The last chapter, coming soon! How will everything end? Do you know?

Damn. This is the longest chapter I have written in the history of me writing. _Eleven pages_. Holy crap! I can't believe I wrote so much! But the last chapter will be very short, too, so it evens itself out.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	15. Chapter 15: Six Thousand and a Half

**The Distance A Raindrop Falls**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Set five years after the end of Durarara. Peace seem to have finally fallen in their lives, but one wrong word brings everyone back together for one last round of war.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter! Yay!

That last chapter could have been divided in half. Oh, well.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 15**

**Six Thousand and a Half**

_Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_Christmas Day, 2015_

Peace fell over Tokyo once again.

The Evergreens disappeared that night. No one knew what happened to them, whether they joined the Dollars or quit Gangs all together. And even the Dollars were quieter than usual. There were no forums being used. No chat sites or get-togethers.

Everyone was simply living and enjoying Christmas Day.

Masaomi and Saki returned to their apartment on Takeshite Street for the day together. Saki was overly happy they both were able to live to see Christmas and that others were able to make it, too.

Izaya and Kyohei spent the Christmas Day together at the hospital, watching Baseball Games and chatting about small things that didn't matter.

Mikado and Anri had the day all to themselves to decide what they wanted to do. They went out. They watched movies. They simply talked. And they did special things, too. To celebrate they were still alive.

Everyone simply lived that day. And it was a very good day, indeed.

…

_Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_January 1, 2015, 12:38 AM_

It wasn't even an hour into the New Year and there was already a change in the way the city felt.

Shizuo had been walking down the street when he noticed a certain Orihara walking towards him. He told himself not to kill him but that damn smirk on his damn face was really ticking him off. "What do _you_ want?" he hissed.

"I'll be leaving Ikebukuro," Izaya replied. "permanently. Before I left, I wanted to give Shinra a Christmas Gift before I left. Something to watch while he is waiting for me in Valhalla."

Shizuo lifted an eyebrow, threw his smoke on the ground, and put it out. "A five year truce, broken by a small gift," he muttered. "It's not like I care. This is five years of anger all being vented out at once."

The city was a wreck and the people confused and scared. The fight finally ended after half an hour of vending machine throwing and knives flying and curses and threats warned.

It didn't matter, though. As soon as Izaya lost Shizuo, he took the next train out of Tokyo.

As he sat in the train car, watching the world pass outside his window, he began to think. _Where on Earth would I find another Dullahan?_ The answer laid in Celty's home country; Ireland.

Whether or not he ever found one was unknown to anyone. No one kept track of him anymore. No one kept track of anyone anymore.

…

_Ikebukuro, Toshima_

_June 24, 2015, 4:56 PM_

Everything had gone back to normal, as it should.

Mikado had finished college for the year and was more than ready to spend it with his fiancee, Anri Sonohara (her name would be soon enough Anri Ryūgamine, much to Mikado's pleasure), and with his best friend, a newly wed, Masaomi Kida.

However, he found it strange that he discovered Masaomi in Ikebukuro, looking up at the sky by Sunshine 60. Mikado was secretly praying that Masaomi hadn't found himself another fight. Curious, he walked over to Masaomi and looked up at the sky with him. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The sky," Masaomi replied with a gentle sort of wonder. "How far do you think a Raindrop falls?"

Mikado lifted an eyebrow. The sky was more clear than ever. "A strange question to ask on a fine day, don't you think?" Mikado asked.

There was a slight pause. "They say rain comes from the Heavens. It's the purest form of water, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Mikado replied. "It is."

"Well, if you find out the distance a raindrop falls, then you'll be able to reach the Heavens, won't you?"

Mikado hesitated then blinked. "That sounds like something Izaya would say," he replied.

"Yeah," Masaomi replied. "It was. I wonder if he ever got his question answered."

"I don't know," Mikado replied.

And that was the last they ever talked about Izaya Orihara.

…

_34 Takeshita Street; Harajuku, Shibuya_

_January 21, 2015, 3:48 PM_

Masaomi found that Saki was staring at her phone on the couch. "What's up?" he asked, glancing at the phone.

"Nothing," Saki replied. "It's just that...The night of the Second War, someone had called me to warn me that a few Evergreens were coming. I got out of the house. When I called back to ask for some help, the person who owned the phone had no idea who had called me. I guess I'll never know."

…

_*Here's A Fact*_

_It was Mairu and Kururi. Why? Because they noticed their brother seemed a lot happier since the day he returned from talking with Saki. How? They asked Shizuo to see Yuuhei's amazing phone for telling him about Izaya's odd behavior._

…

_Mikado's Apartment; Shinbashi, Minato_

_January 29, 2015, 8:46 PM_

Mikado had been doing nothing that day. The new normal was sort of strange. He didn't particularly like it, but he knew he didn't need a reason to live. Living was just fine right now, with his fiancee and his best friend. Life was good.

However, he eyed the computer on his desk. Curious, he walked over and opened a window. He typed in a few letters and waited for the site to pop up.

The Dollars site.

…

_Forum Topic: Not Again_

_Posted: January 28, 2015, 2:40 PM_

I've seen a lot of guys in orange around. Do you think there is another Color Gang on the rise?

…

Mikado stared at the forum for a long time. He shut the window and returned to his place on the couch. He ignored it and focused on the TV instead.

He was tired of Color Gangs now. He was tired of the wars and the fights and the worrying.

That was the last time that he ever checked the Dollars site.

He didn't want to fight to live anymore.

He just wanted to live for the sake of living.

Mikado smiled.

And that was exactly what he did.

**The End**

…

**After Notes**

Yay! I hope I made ends meet. Go me!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!

Sorry for the quick ending. It's twelve and a half in the morning and I'm beyond tired. Plus, I'm sick, so, yeah. Anyways, the next story I might be working on is called "The Sal Tree". It's a really depressing story about Masaomi and his daughter, Sarasoujuu, trying to start a new life after Saki is killed in a fatal accident.

Thanks for reading, you guys! You've been a terrific audience!

Oh, and, the end.


End file.
